This Little Light of Mine
by ArtistOfThought
Summary: The Master Chief is discharged from service, his job as humanity's savior no longer needed as new Spartans are the new defenders of the Galaxy. With his job finished, John's new mission: Adapt and survive civilian life in the quiet woodlands of Maryland, United States. Everything may not look as it seems as Spartan 117's assistance as humanity's savior might be needed once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes~**

 **To put this out there this story is inspired from Razzika's My Neighbor is a Spartan, (if you haven't heard of her you should go check out her stuff, its really great) and if it sounds like I'm copying her please tell me. The only thing that sucks more than anything is someone claiming something that's not theirs.**

 **I am not fully including Halo 4 or Halo 5 into this story, this strictly diverging from Halo 3 only hinting to a few things in the current Halo games. There will also be book references so if you don't know them I'll try to give backstory without over detailing it.**

 **This is my first story so please give me criticism and feedback on the little things so I may fix them for futures chapters.**

 **Thx and I hope you enjoy!**

 _"Thoughts"_

"Important Ideas" 

**"Important Information"**

 **Chapter 1: Home**

The morning sun's rays stretched across the sky, soft yellows and pinks melted away to reveal a pure blue sky as the sun rose. The forests and tall grassy fields lazily swayed awake from their night slumber, the sweet scents of the morning dew wafting into the crisp air. It was a peaceful morning that had all the birds singing and the crickets chirping. Their morning routines were ruined by the rumbling of a roaring engine. Without warning a plated body of pure power rocketed out of the woods onto the dirt path scaring all the birds from their trees and silencing all crickets from their chirping. The metal monster's tires spit out chunks of earth as its driver drove down the dirt road toward a small town.

The grass whipped behind the warthog and a shallow hill was fast approaching the metal monster. The driver slowed to a stop atop the hill and rested next to a large oak tree. The owner of the vehicle scanned the small town below with dark blue eyes, his eyes memorizing every detail with pin-point accuracy. He located the main buildings in the town such as the Town Hall and the Mayor's Office. Satisfied, the Master Chief gripped the steering wheel firmly and accelerated forward, he quickly glanced at the time on his dashboard. He was twenty minuets early to his original arrival time.

0800 was fast approaching as the warthog closed in on the town entrance. A large brass fence stood as the main entrance with the town's name **Silvering Brooks** gleaming in the sunlight. John took notice of the craved metal branches and leafs decorating the the name, careful craftsmanship made the decorations seem very special.

His attention was caught forward as the tires met smooth pavement. John's eyes widen a bit as he drove through a tree canopy, the sight stole his breath away. The branches of the orchard trees intertwined together to create a tunnel with small splashes of light pooling onto the road through the branches and leafs. The leafs shimmered and teased the light on the black asphalt making the drive a beautiful one. John sighed in content and shifted his gaze back to the road, after spending his entire life fighting this was a small pleasure he never wanted to end. A commotion at the end of the tunnel again had John sighing, but this time in slight annoyance. His peaceful drive ended as he existed out of tree canopy and into the bustling town whose residents were going busy at work.

The warthog caused quite a bit of attention as people gawked at the metal beast. John pretended not to notice the stares and drove at a slower pace as he searched for the Town Hall. Old brick buildings and little shops met his eyes as did some of the people. A shiny splash of light caught his eye and he looked past the rooftops of the brick complexes to a white building with a golden dome ceiling. It was the Town Hall, which stood behind the front section of the town and a little ways to the Spartan's right. John moved his gaze back to the street and navigated his way through the busy town. As John drove he observed the town's residents as they went about their morning. Many people, especially men, stood slack jawed at the black beast came rumbling around the street corner. The corner of John's lips cracked up in a tiny smirk at the expressions of the people, but kept his attention on the road.

He rounded another street corner, the Town Hall's golden dome casting a yellow glow on the other complexes that stood next to it. Parking next to the sidewalk, John stepped out of the warthog placing his phone and wallet into his right pants pocket. With a large hand he closed the door, his left hand locked the car with the keys before placing them into his left pants pocket. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, a quick calm coming over him. Opening his eyes he shifted to the left and walked around his car to the cracked sidewalk, his body caught more than a few looks as people stared at him. John wasn't surprised from these reactions of awe and a tinge of fear from his titanic form. The Spartan didn't blame them as he towered at neck craning 6 feet and 10 inches with the eye catching accompaniment of scars that litter his body.

John walked up the stone steps toward the Town Hall's front double doors. His right hand grasped the golden handle and pulled while also ducking his head down a bit before walking inside. The chilling air of the Town Hall cooled his skin as he made his way to the receptionist's desk. His boots thudded against the clean smooth tiles making his presence known to the woman behind the desk. She was a thin woman with blonde hair neatly tucked back into a bun. A black long sleeved form fitting dress hugged her body and a pair of red rimmed glasses perched themselves on the bridge of her nose. Hearing the boots smack the tile floor she looked up only to have her eyes nearly pop out of her skull.

She blinked one.

Twice.

John met her eyes and gave her eerily calm look which had her snap out of her ogling. With a cough she quickly looked down to recompose herself before looking up only to be startled as the huge man stood in front of her desk. She sheepishly smiled at the man. "Hello, good morning sir. How may I help you today?"

John without hesitation, answered. His deep gravely voice making the woman look at him oddly. "My GPS does not seem to work this far out into the country and I am lost as to where to find my home in Silvering Brooks."

The woman snapped out of her staring and sighed. "Sorry about that, we are certainly getting a new reception tower because the last one was struck down from a lighting storm last month. As for helping you find your house..." The woman blushed and squirmed in her seat in embarrassment. "I'm new here as well and I myself don't know the town or neighborhoods that well. Sorry."

"It is alright. Is there possibly a map I could have?"

The receptionist's cheeks went from pink to red. "Well, um, we don't have any maps."

John looked at the woman and titled his head slightly to the side which was barely noticeable.

The door opened behind the Spartan and a soft pitter patter of shoes hitting the tile echoed. This had the receptionist perk up immediately and before John could inquire the woman, she pointed behind his right shoulder. "The woman in the green tank top on the other hand can help you."

John turned to gaze at a slightly plumb woman wearing a minty green tank top and blue jean shorts. Her dark curly ebony hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and a plastic bag hung on her left arm while a book was cradled in tanned her hands. The tanned woman did not seem to take notice of the receptionist and the mentioning of herself.

"Naomi!"

The ebony haired woman looked from her book to the receptionist before gaze landed on John.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hearing her name being called Naomi turned her attention away from her book and looked to voice that called her. She looked at Ashley for a few fleeting moments before looking at the giant man standing next to Ashley's desk.

"Holy shit." she mumbled. Noticing the man looking at her, she quickly smiled at him and strolled over to the pair. Naomi looked at both Ashley and the stranger with cheerful green eyes. "Hi. Is something up Ash?"

Ashley smiled at Naomi and cleared her throat. "Why yes there is Naomi, this young gentleman doesn't seem to know where to find his house as he just moved here. Will you help..?"

"John." The man's voice low gravely gripping Naomi's attention.

"Right. Will you help John find his house?" Ashley gave her a pleading look that hid behind her sweet smile.

Naomi chuckled a bit. "You still haven't memorized the layout of the town yet, Ash?"

Ashley blushed several shades of red and frustratingly sighed. "No I haven't Naomi, but will you please help John here find his house."

"Of course I will." Naomi turned to look at John with expectant eyes. "Can you tell me the address so I can point you in the right direction?"

"117 Stone Ridge." John said smoothly.

Naomi perked up at this. "Hey you live right across from me! Follow me and I'll give you directions." Naomi started walking toward the door and John followed her.

Naomi opened the door and waited for John to exist. The large man said a quick thank you before existing, Naomi cheerfully smiled. "No problem John."

Naomi followed the man down the stone steps to the cracked sidewalk, during her decent she embarrassingly chuckled which caused the man to look at her with calm blue eyes. "Um, can I actually caught a quick ride with you since we live right across from each other?"

The man stared at her for a couple of seconds. He looked warily at her before carefully nodding and walking away from her. " _Okay he's one of the quiet ones,"_ She thought. _"I hope he can trust me,_ _I-"_ Her musing were cut short when her eyes caught sight of one of the toughest and scariest cars she has ever seen. The slick black beast dwarfed her, but seem to fit John perfectly. "Holy crap John, she's yours?"

The tall man replied with a yes before unlocking the doors, opening the driver door, and sitting down on the driver seat. Naomi quickly walked over to the passenger side door and opened the door. She placed a foot on the step and used the car's door handle to push herself up and onto the seat. _"Holy crap the seats are sooo comfy."_ Naomi chuckled to herself before closing the door and bouncing in her seat a little. She took a moment as she placed her book and plastic bag on her lap before looking at John with an sincere expression. "Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome Naomi." John gave her a small smile.

Naomi noticed the small smile and happily returned it. She sat back and relaxed into the comfy padded cushions. "Alrighty then, first off you're gonna need to take a right on Gracewood Road to get out of Town Hall Square."

John nodded his acknowledgment and ignited the engine, the car purring a low rumbling thunder. Naomi nearly squealed in delight like a school girl seeing her crush on wet t-shirts Wednesdays. "Okay can I say one thing real quick?"

"You can." John replied.

"You're car is bitchin' John."

The large man nearly chuckled at the comment, but instead nodded. Naomi caught the smile in his eyes and sat back. She buckled her seat belt as did John, before he drove forward. "Okay after you take the right you need to go straight for two blocks then turn right onto the road."

Following her directions to the letter and finally on the open road, both sat in silence. Tall grass whipped behind them as John followed the road to the neighborhood. Naomi fidgeted in her seat and looked at John, she noticed the scars that covered his pale skin, especially two large jagged scars that ran across his arms that were pink from plasma burn. The scared skin left her feeling sad, the amount of _hell_ he had to of gone through must of been pure agony. Naomi wanted nothing more to hug the man that sat next to her. Not thinking anymore on the subject she looked to his clothes and noticed the UNSC logo on the left shoulder that looked stretched from the shear muscle that bugled. His clothes were defiantly form fitting, his muscles bulging and flexing under the tight fabric. Naomi quickly looked away as John met her gaze, blushing.

She cleared her throat and looked back at John, a small hint of pink still lingering on her cheeks. "By the way my full name is Naomi Harper. I never quite got yours though."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

John's mind raced as he thought of a last name, he didn't remember what his last name was after his Spartan training. His last name being replaced with his Spartan serial number and rank name. Scrambling for a name he came up with a lame excuse for the woman. "Chief." He said gruffly.

"Huh." Naomi said. "That's interesting."

The woman- Naomi, kept him feeling a little uneasy. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, she defiantly was thoroughly observing him. He mentally shook himself, his Spartan training keeping him too edgy. With a quiet sigh through his nose he mentally pushed aside his training and relaxed. Naomi seemed trusting, for now. The Master Chief will still keep a watchful eye on her.

Naomi looked at him again with her light green eyes. "Okay because I'm bored and we still have around five miles left, give or take, can I ask your rank in the UNSC?"

"Chief Petty Officer." John rumbled.

Naomi whistled low. "Whoa. That's pretty awesome."

The woman took notice of how John didn't speak much and took advantage of the situation. "Well I moved up here a couple years ago from Florida. I'll tell you one thing, snow was a whole new concept to me. I honestly prefer the cold compared to hot humidity because at least my hair won't fizz out up here as much."

The grassy plans continued to stretch out and in the distance, tiny black dots could be seen. Naomi seemed almost giddy and played with the strand of ebony hair that escaped the bun. "You'll love Stone Ridge. Its nice and quiet, not a lot happens unless you count Frank's hens missing every now and then."

At this John raised a dark brow and looked at her for an explanation. Naomi looked at the road, "Some sort of animal keeps breaking into Frank's chicken pen and stealing some of the hens. We don't see footprints, but he thinks its a fox. I think its mountain lion."

"Some of your neighbors are farmers?"

"Yeah, they're some of the best people I know. Especially since without them, the farmer's market wouldn't rake in as much money to help the town." Naomi said.

John nodded at this. "Why do you think it's a mountain lion that is taking the hens?"

"Because there are no footprints and there is always that one low hanging branch that gives the hens shade."

John again nodded at her comment. "Do you have any family that lives up here?"

Naomi gave a mischievous smile. "Now look who's asking the questions." She chuckled. "Yeah, my three sisters live up here with their husbands and kids."

"Do they live near by?" John asked.

"Yeah," she said. "In fact they live the next town over." Naomi shifted in her seat and said cheerfully. "Look at that, we're here."

John drove up to the neighborhood's entrance, a large stone wall with a black metal plaque with golden letters spelled out **Stone Ridge**.John gripped the steering wheel anxiously and drove into the awaiting neighborhood. Naomi instructed him to drive further down the road and once at a stop sign, to turn left. John followed her directions with baited breath and came to the end of a cul-de-sac. His eyes squinted in confusion as he looked at the unfinished house in front of him. The house had walls, but it had no roof or a front door.

John sighed deeply and rested back in his seat, he closed his eyes and let his head hit the headrest.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naomi looked at the man sitting beside her. He looked tired, almost defeated in a way. She looked back at the unfinished house in annoyance, then looked down at her feet. Thoughts swarmed her mind before she came to an exciting conclusion. _"I have a guest room in my house that's been left empty ever since Tony left. John can use it."_ Naomi straightened up excitedly. "You know Chief," Naomi started slowly. "I have an extra room that you could use while the construction workers continue on building your house. My offer is on the table if you want it."

John sat up and looked down at Naomi. His blue eyes gazed out the window in deep thought, he seemed to mull over this for a couple of minuets before coming to an conclusion. Naomi was almost in a trance as John's blue eyes looked at her green ones. His eyes seemed to dark with seriousness then fade back to calming blue.

John really couldn't say no as he had no where to go. This woman offered him a place to stay and he was extremely tempted to take her up on her offer. With a sigh through his nose, John looked into Naomi's eyes. He could trust her. "Naomi," John said. "I am going to take your offer. Thank you."

Naomi only smiled. "You're welcome. After all that's what neighbors are for."

Naomi looked to her right and pointed out her window. "My house is right there. The green one with a brown roof."

John reversed back and drove on the opposite of the cul-de-sac toward the driveway. He pulled up beside a small a beige car, the word Nissan on its grill. Stepping out of the car, Naomi talked excitedly about her home and apologized profusely about it still being messy. John found her rambling quite endearing and stepped out of his car. His eyes soaked up the house, two stories but still looking very small. The paint on the house looked worn and faded, but was the lower part of the walls had crude drawings of people, houses, and some sort animal John couldn't make out. Naomi chuckled at his confused expression. "My nieces and nephews come visit and draw on the house with chalk."

John said a quiet graveled 'Ah' and continued looking at the house. A few flower type bushes stood next to the sidewalk that connected to the driveway. A pink plastic flamingo with sunglasses and a hat stood in the middle of the bushes, a large toothy smile adorning it's plastic pink face. He followed Naomi to the front door, but before she unlocked the door she looked back at him with a tinge of concern. "You're not allergic to cats are you?"

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **That's the first chapter! Review it and let me know how I did!**

 **Thx again for reading, I really appreciate it.**

 **Talk to you all next chapter! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes~**

 **To put this out there this story is inspired from Razzika's My Neighbor is a Spartan, (if you haven't heard of her you should go check out her stuff, its really great) and if it sounds like I'm copying her please tell me. The only thing that sucks more than anything is someone claiming something that's not theirs.**

 **I am not fully including Halo 4 or Halo 5 into this story, this strictly diverging from Halo 3 only hinting to a few things in the current Halo games. There will also be book references so if you don't know them I'll try to give backstory without over detailing it.**

 **This is my first story so please give me criticism and feedback on the little things so I may fix them for futures chapters.**

 **This does story does not belong to me**

 **Thx and I hope you enjoy!**

 _"Thoughts"_

"Important Ideas"

 **"Important Information"**

"You're not allergic to cats are you?"

John raised a brow to this questioningly, but shook his head. The small woman sighed happily and turned back to door before unlocking it. The green wooden door, almost blinding in the sun's rays, opened with a slight creak.

A loud mew meet the pair's ears as a large puffy black mass came bustling through the hallway. John, having never seeing a cat before, stared cautiously at the black ball of fur. The Spartan took notice of the white marking on the cat's face that oddly looked like a fish.

"Shi-Shi! Calm down boy, I've only been gone for barely an hour." The woman rolled her eyes teasingly at the cat. Naomi pushed off each boot with her hand, comically hoping from one foot to another after each boot was tossed to the side. With a bounce in her step, Naomi walked down the hallway.

"Shi-Shi?"

Naomi turned around and regarded John with her cool green eyes. "That fur ball," she pointed to the furry mass that was poorly hiding behind the pair of old boots, "is Shi-Shi. He's one of the menaces that live with me."

The cat stared at his owner innocently with wide baby blue eyes and mewed loudly at the call of his name. Naomi chuckled at this and continued sauntering down the short hallway. She turned right into an archway at the end of the hallway.

With long strong strides the Spartan followed her and also took in the décor of Naomi's house. The walls were a soft cream color with picture frames hanging in the entry hall. Happy smiling people stared back at John within the safety of the metal framework and glass. John mesmerized each face, curiosity driving his dark blue eyes to each picture.

One photo, however, caught his attention from the rest. The picture was of Naomi, she looked younger with a blue square cap and a yellow cord resting on her head and a blue gown adorning her body. A large smile that made the woman's eyes crinkle graced her face as she proudly raised a rolled up piece of paper.

A slight crease brought his brows together at the photo. The younger Naomi in the photo looked as if she accomplished something of great importance as she proudly help up the rolled up piece of parchment.

John was drawn away from his musing when the sound of some sort of instrument met his ears, a violin he believed. The music faded into a loud catchy beat and a husky feminine voice sang.

With one last parting glance, the Spartan turned and cleared the distance to the archway with two seamless strides.

John turned the corner and his boots met the hard tile. Naomi had her back to John and stood near a granite counter top opening a small can, two white plates sat near her. The music built up in a throbbing crescendo that had Naomi bouncing on her toes and her mouthing the catchy lyrics.

A warm presence pressed itself into the Spartan's lower leg, John stiffened at the foreign pressure. His Spartan instincts had him rigid, his sharp eyes locking onto a black tail brushing past his boot. He relaxed as a different black cat stalked past him, the short haired feline gracefully sitting down next to Naomi and placing a tiny paw on the woman's leg.

Naomi looked down at the cat and sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes jestingly. The cat only stared at her with calm amber eyes.

"I come home for barely two minutes and you're already begging for your food." Naomi gave the cat a teasing stare. The feline only blinked at her and pawed at her leg once, a silent demand in its eyes.

John stepped further into the kitchen and rested against the opposite facing counter top. His burly arms crossing and resting over his broad chest, the fabric of the shirt strained at the sudden movement. John's intense gaze fell upon Naomi as she scooped out a fishy, smelling, wet brown gelatin substance out of the small can and smeared it on each small plate.

The smell had John scrunch up his nose in disdain before adjusting to the stench.

"Who is this other feline?" John's low gravelly voice had both owner and cat staring at him. The cat's large amber eyes unnerved him a bit, the huge yellow orbs with black slits piercing into him with curious indifference.

"This is Kat." Naomi introduced.

John broke his staring contest with the feline and raised a brow to Naomi.

"Kat?"

Naomi rubbed her free hand behind her head sheepishly. "I know, it's not the most creative name, but it suits her." The woman stuck out her tongue playfully at John before placing both dishes on the floor.

"Meanie," She mumbled under her breath.

John softly huffed at the name, mirth in his hard blue eyes.

The black fluffy mass known as Shi-Shi came around the corner to Naomi, his baby blues landing on the white dish had the cat sprinting. Naomi walked over the hyper active cat toward John, her green eyes meeting his hard blues.

"I'll show you around the house."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"And this is your room accompanied with a large king size bed, desk, and dresser." Naomi stepped into the spacious and somewhat dusty room. John shadowed her and took in the musty smelling room. The bed had no sheets and the yellow paint on the wall was chipping at some points at the corners.

Naomi looked around the room, her face was scrunched up. "Man I really let this room go after Tony left."

With a blink of her eyes she turned to face John and smiled. "Want any help moving your belongings in here?"

"I don't have any belongings." Except for the metals and plaques he received after his return to Earth.

"Oh." Naomi tilted her head curiously, but decided not to implore further. "Are those your only clothes?" she pointed to what he wore.

"Yes."

"Looks like you need to go shopping _private_ ," she teasingly poked his chest. John huffed a chuckle through his nose and crossed his arms, still taking in his room.

Naomi also looked around the room, a seriousness taking over her gentle features. "Do you want any help shopping John?"

John sighed and though he didn't want to admit it, he felt a bit embarrassed. "To be honest, I've never been shopping before." John explained. "Your assistance would be greatly appreciated if you came along."

"Okay. I'll be glad to come along." Naomi skipped over to the doorway, humming a tune to herself.

John watched her leave with strained amusement. She defiantly is something different compared to the UNSC women he has met, but it was a welcomed different. This woman was kind enough to invite and _insist_ him to stay with her until his own house was built. Kindness and generosity was something John wasn't expecting from Naomi, but he was pleasantly surprised at the woman's giving nature. Hopefully his home will be built soon. He didn't want to wear out his welcome-

"You little ass-muncher! You tore up the toilet paper again?!"

John jerked up from his thoughts at the sudden shouting. Walking out of his room and stopping in the middle of the living room his eyes met Shi-Shi's frightened baby blues. His large fluffy form hiding under a chair with his tail tucked under him.

An annoyed Naomi stormed out of her room, arms full of torn up toilet paper. She gave the _'Ass-muncher'_ a scathing glare that could melt steel. Shi-Shi only meowed quietly as Kat came to sit next to him, uninterested amber eyes meeting John's gaze.

John looked away from the feline's stare and watched Naomi open a shelf door after she deposited the torn paper into the trashcan. A small clear bottle with a nozzle and trigger was clasped in the woman's hands as she turned to look at Shi-Shi.

Shi-Shi didn't need a warning as he bolted away from the peeved human as she squeezed the trigger and squirted the cat in the ass. Shi-Shi only ran faster.

Naomi huffed and placed the squirt bottle back onto the shelf. John noticed the woman wore a thin jacket over her tank top and a pair of yellow sunglasses rested atop her head. "Little shit head. No treats for him tonight," she mumbled under her breath.

John gave the woman a curious look, tilting his head. Naomi turned and looked at John before clapping her heads together, a mischievous smile splitting across her face. "You ready Chief?"

John nodded almost hesitantly, her impish grin giving him a surge of energy. Her grin prompted a challenge from him. _"Challenge accepted."_

"Okie then, let's gets a move on."

Both walked toward the hallway, but Naomi stopped halfway. She turned her head to John, "Let's take your **_'beast'_** because my itty bitty Nissan won't be able to contain us plus all your clothes."

John hummed his agreement and both continued to the door.

"I hope us shopping together will help you loosen up around me, I don't bite Chief." Naomi said softly as she locked the front door.

John sighed through his nose softly. He does need to 'loosen up'. Before imploring on the topic further he was distracted as Naomi cartwheeled over the lawn to his truck, a playful grin plastered over her face. She landed a bit wobbly, but still made it to her intended target.

Naomi turned her head only to laugh at John's bewildered expression. She gave a few more chuckles then turned serious. "John can I please play music on the ride to Walmart?"

A smirk pulled at John's lips. "You _can_." A teasing glint in his eyes made Naomi sigh dramatically.

"Ugh. Fine. May I please play music on the ride to Walmart?"

"Yes, you may Naomi."

Naomi opened the door and climbed in. "Thanks mom!" she remarked.

John opened his door and sat down as well, the smirk splitting into a small grin. "You're welcome daughter." He joked back.

Naomi roared in laughter, her snorting made John relax his tense body. A rumbling chuckle left his broad chest. John was surprised at the unfamiliar gravelly sound.

Naomi pointed at him, a gleeful expression meeting his amused one. "I made you laugh! Yes, score one for 'Omi." Naomi quickly fist pumped to herself before fastening her seatbelt on.

John raised a brow at Naomi's playful behavior. A small shake of his head had Naomi fall into another fit of giggles.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Parking into a free spot, John listened as Naomi sang the last lyrics of Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by the Backstreet Boys. John watched Naomi with inquisitive amusement, his eyes glued as she shook her head wildly and bounced in her seat with the beat.

When the music died down Naomi grabbed her phone and opened up the car door, humming happily to herself before shutting the door and skipping down the parking lot toward Walmart. John got out of the truck as well and locked the doors before following the dancing Naomi. He heard faint music coming out of her phone speakers. A higher pitch male's voice sang the phrase 'Beat it' over and over again.

John watched, stunned as Naomi twirled and jumped and spun gracefully, her hair falling out of its sloppy bun. She landed on a curb and kicked above her head, energy rolling off her in waves. She spun on her foot and looked at John, her green eyes full of vigor and a tinge of embarrassment. Coughing, she recomposed herself before trotting over to his side.

"Sorry about that," she said bashfully, a light blush darkening her cheeks "I guess I got a little carried away."

John smirked at her. " _I didn't notice_."

Naomi elbowed him playfully. "Alright funny guy, hardy har har."

John rumbled a small chuckle as they both traversed the crosswalk.

"Are you a dancer?" John asked.

Naomi hummed in acknowledgment. "Yeah, I work at a local dance studio in the town."

John nodded. "What type of dance do you instruct?"

Naomi rolled her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips. "Waltz, Salsa, Hip Hop, Belly Dancing, Tango, Mambo, Cha Cha. Almost everything we have to offer except for the 'official' Latin dances, that's my coworker's, Sydney's, thing."

John looked at Naomi, surprise in his dark blue eyes. "That's quite impressive Naomi."

The pair walked past the automatic doors and Naomi grabbed a cart. "Yeah, I guess. Dancing is my life." A gleam softened her green eyes. "The passion, the rhythm, the fire on the floor is something I live for."

John nodded along. "Its impressive and something that is truly admirable."

Naomi ducked her head at the sudden praise. "Thanks. That's really sweet of you John."

Naomi padded John's bicep in thanks. The warm touch had John's tense shoulders relax and loosen.

Both walked in silence as they strolled over to the clothes section of Walmart. Several pairs of eyes watched the duo make their way to men's clothes section. The people in the store hardly noticed Naomi as they gawked at the six foot ten inch man walking calmly behind her. Their stares made Naomi's blood boil as many women and men scrunched up their noses at John's scars.

The woman stopped and looked back at the several pairs of staring eyes, ice in her voice. "Why don't ya'll take a picture? I'm sure it will last longer!"

The ogling stares dropped immediately at her biting comment and Naomi nodded with satisfaction. John sighed through his nose quietly and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Naomi you needn't do that."

"Well I did anyway. These jackasses should know better as to mind their own damn business, a bunch of judgmental pricks." Naomi huffed.

John placed a large gentle hand on Naomi's slim shoulder. The younger woman stopped and looked back at John, green meeting blue. "I can handle them Naomi. I am use to these kinds of stares. No need to defend me."

A warm smile had Naomi calming down. "Sorry. You're my friend and I hate it when people don't treat someone who has been through hell and back with respect."

John's smile grew large, his teeth showing. "You're a good friend Naomi. Thank you for looking out for me, but you must let me handle this on my own."

Naomi nodded reluctantly and turned to continue pushing the cart. "Alright where to start first…"

Her sighed and parked the cart near the underwear section. "Might as well get this out of the way," a deep blush darker her cheeks. "Um, what kind of underwear do you wear?"

John chuckled. "I can do this part on my own Naomi."

Naomi deflated with relief. "Okay, thank god."

She watched John walk a couple more paces before yelling out, "Make sure you pick out multiple pairs!"

She watched as his response was a thumb up. Naomi barked a laugh and looked down to the t-shirt and pants section. 'He seems more of an athletic guy, sooo a bunch of athletic tees and shorts. Some casual wear as well as some fancy suits and ties.' She looked back at John as he walked back over. 'Maybe get him some shoes too.'

"Found everything you liked?"

John nodded and placed four packages of underwear in the cart. Naomi picked up one package and read the label. "Eight pairs in one pack, nice. So you have 32 pairs of briefs, very nice."

Naomi turned the cart and move along to the shirt section. "Let's do athletic tees first, then casual wear. Do you know what you want?"

John shook his head. "No I do not."

"Alright then, let's park it right here and go find some shirts." With a bounce in her step, Naomi stepped over to the Under Armor isle. "Do you know your size?"

"No I do not."

"Bend down boy." Naomi jokingly teased.

A small smirk crossed John's lips as he knelt for Naomi to read the tag.

"Holy shit you're an XXXL? Damn John I know you're huge, but I didn't know you were that huge."

John stood up and looked down at the small woman with a playful grin. "There seems to be a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah, no shit."

Naomi searched through the shelves for his size and found a black, grey, white, green, blue, orange, yellow, and brown Under Armor tees. She held them up to his chest and decided on which looked good on John. With a few nods she tossed a couple of black, grey, white, green, and blue Under Armor shirts into the cart. Her nose scrunched up at the orange, yellow, and brown shirts. The colors didn't go well with his pale physique.

"Alright onto the casual shirts," Naomi scooted the cart over to the shirts. "Alright ooh let's see what flannel looks on you."

She grabbed a couple of XXXL flannel button ups and made her way back over to john. "Let's see if you're a part of the flapjack bloodline." She said teasingly.

"Flapjack?" John asked curiously. His head tilted to the side, both brows furrowed together.

Naomi decided John looked rather cute like that. Mentally shaking the thought away, she explained what a flapjack is. "It's pancakes that manly lumberjacks eat."

"Oh." Said John, he looked down for a moment before looking back at Naomi, his brows still scrunched together. "What are pancakes and lumberjacks?"

Naomi almost choked on her spit at this. Coughing she looked back at John with surprise. "Well, um, a pancake is thin cake batter that is fried and turned in a pan that you eat for breakfast. And a lumberjack is a guy who cuts down trees, like Paul Bunyan."

"Who is Paul Bunyan?"

Naomi took the button up shirts off their hangers and handed them to John. "Paul Bunyan- put these on- is a giant lumberjack in American folklore. He cuts down huge trees with his trusty blue ox Babe."

John nodded as he slid on the soft fabric, the checker board style of the flannel pressed tightly against his chest and arms.

Naomi nodded at the dark red flannel and let her eyes roam over John's chest and arms. " _He's got some big arms, they look pretty nice."_

Mentally slapping herself she looked away, a pink blush staining her cheeks. "That looks pretty good on you Mr. Chief."

John nodded as he took off the button up. He handed the shirt to Naomi who accepted it with a quiet thank you. She put it back on the hanger and grabbed a few more in a bigger size.

John frowned. "Why are you grabbing bigger sizes?" he asked in a childlike way.

Naomi turned to him. "It's a cotton material so when you wash it and dry it, it'll shrink. With more washings and drying it will make it shrink even more."

John nodded and saved this information for later. They moved on to polos, V-necks, and regular solid colored shirts. Humming to herself, Naomi discarded polos as they looked too 'preppy' on John and discarded V-necks as they just looked weird on him.

She picked out many different types of solid shirts and several tank tops for John. Secretly the woman grabbed a tank with a print of a smiling sun with sunglasses holding up a cold beer. Naomi giggled to herself as she grabbed a few more with funny prints on them, like one with a beagle puppy looking up with big innocent eyes with bold words underneath saying **_"My bite is worse than my bark."_**

Hiding them underneath the shirt stash in the cart, she continued on waiting for John to be finished in the fitting stalls. She dumped a ton of shorts and pants in his arms and told him to go try them before she began her tank tops with prints quest.

Naomi looked over at the heftier woman behind the counter to the men's fitting stalls. She remembered asking for a stall card for John and the older woman's blank expression on giving her the card. Naomi wanted to burst into tearful laughter at the woman's grey eyes almost popped out of her skull when she saw John. The older woman watched her friend step into the stall with a deep blush staining her cheeks and turned to Naomi to give her a wink.

Naomi shook her head at the funny memory. As she waited, Naomi heard a catchy beat erupt out of the speakers in Walmart. Bonnie Tyler's Holding Out for a Hero played in the store and made Naomi bounce in her place. She closed her eyes and softly sang along with Tyler's powerful vocals.

A soft click emanated from the stall door as John quietly made his way to Naomi. His calm blue eyes watched as Naomi's face scrunched up as she mouthed words he could barely hear. John deposited the card to the older woman with a rumbling graveled 'Thank you' before heading over to Naomi. As he approached he heard his friend singing along with the music coming from store's speakers.

 _"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,_

 _Out where the lightning splits the sea,_

 _I would swear that there's someone somewhere,_

 _Watching me"_

John listened with rapid attention at the powerful vocals coming from both the singer and Naomi.

 _"Through the wind and the chill and the rain,_

 _And the storm and the flood,_

 _I can feel his approach,_

 _Like a fire in my blood"_

John coughed and had Naomi jumping in her spot. With quick reflexes, Naomi turned to look at John. "Hey John, have anything you like?"

John held up the three cargo shorts, five athletic shorts, six pairs of pants, and two dress slacks. "These I did find well suited for me. The others were…"

"Not your type?" Naomi filled in.

"Certainly not." John remarked. His lips pursed together as his sharp hearing heard the footfalls of someone behind him.

"Naomi is that you!" A voice higher in pitch and louder than a frag grenade, shouted behind John.

John rubbed his left ear, a faint ringing blocking out the annoying noise that was the other woman's voice. Naomi moved around John to see a slim woman with straight blonde hair and a face caked in makeup.

"Natalie?" Naomi asked. Her voice quivered in irritation and her body language clearly read to John that this was the last person Naomi wanted to converse with.

"Yup!" Natalie said in a chipper voice. Her orange-like skin and her layered face made John frown internally. He would stay out of this unless Naomi needed backup.

Natalie pounced on Naomi in a hug which Naomi returned reluctantly. With a fake smile, Naomi backed away at arm's length and indulged the other female. Natalie seemed content on rattling on about whatever it was she thought interesting, Naomi could care less. "Drake dumped you? That's awful."

Natalie nodded along with Naomi's feigned pity. "Yeah, I really thought he was the one you know? Well anyway, it was good seeing you Naomi." Natalie turned to leave, but her large bright blue eyes gawked at the large man standing behind Naomi.

"But before I go," Natalie started slowly and huskily. "Introduce me to your handsome friend over here 'Omi."

Naomi groaned mentally and rolled her eyes as she spun to face John. John looked back at Naomi. His hard blue eyes looked slightly annoyed at this new prospect of conversation.

"This," Naomi started, "is John Chief. John this is Natalie Richards."

John nodded at the small slim woman, a tight smile pulling his face.

"So John," Natalie started slowly, "Are you with anyone currently?"

John's keen eyes watched the sharp signals Naomi gave him. _'Danger'_ and _'Move cautiously'_ were signaled twice and nodding to Naomi, John looked back to the pompous woman. "I am not currently with anyone, but I am not interested in being with anyone at the moment."

"Oh." Natalie said disappointedly. "Well I work at the local gym, so if you want to stop by please come visit." The slim woman grabbed a piece of paper and pen from her pink snakeskin purse and scribbled down something on it. "Here is my number if you change your mind and you want to get some _takeout_ sometime."

John grabbed the small piece of parchment that was offered and said a quiet 'Thank you'.

"No need to say thank you Johnny." Natalie said huskily. The slim woman flashed her unnaturally white at John in a coy smile before leaving the pair.

Naomi sighed and walked back over to cart before resting her head on the bar. "I really hate that woman."

John rumbled his agreement and turned to Naomi curiously. "Where did you learn those hand signals?"

Naomi stood up and looked at John. "My dad was in the UNSC, he was a Master Sargent Major before a Covenant Ship Master sliced off half of his left leg with an energy sword."

"My apologizes, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine. You didn't know. Besides he learned a lot of cool hand signals that he shared with us when me and my sibling were kids." Naomi waved off his apology with a smile.

John nodded and looked down toward the next section. "Where to next?"

Naomi pushed the cart ahead. "Dress shirts, ties, and sleep wears for you Chief."

John nodded slowly as he eyed full cart. "Will we be able to fit all these articles of clothes in the cart?"

Naomi laughed. "Silly boy, don't underestimate the ability of a woman shopping and the capacity of her cart.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Alright chapter two complete! Sorry for the wait, I was kinda being a freak about helping out my with everything for the past couple of weeks.**

 **Anyway, please comment! Feedback is needed if I am to improve! Also sorry for this chapter being super long, I got a little carried away.**

 **Also Shi-Shi is pronounced She-She, and if your curious as too why the name the story will explain later on.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and are hungry for more!**

 **3 ArtistofThought xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes~**

 **To put this out there this story is inspired from Razzika's My Neighbor is a Spartan, (if you haven't heard of her you should go check out her stuff, its really great) and if it sounds like I'm copying her please tell me. The only thing that sucks more than anything is someone claiming something that's not theirs.**

 **I am not fully including Halo 4 or Halo 5 into this story, this strictly diverging from Halo 3 only hinting to a few things in the current Halo games. There will also be book references so if you don't know them I'll try to give backstory without over detailing it.**

 **This is my first story so please give me criticism and feedback on the little things so I may fix them for futures chapters.**

 **This does story does not belong to me**

 **Thx and I hope you enjoy!**

 _"Thoughts"_

"Important Ideas"

 **"Important Information"**

 **Chapter 3**

The checkout was a nightmare for the cashier, a mountain's worth of clothes moving painstakingly down the black conveyor belt. Naomi picked out some of the magazine articles that sat beside the candies and flipped through pages while she waited.

John looked over the young woman's shoulder as she flipped through each page. Naomi giggled at the pages about celebrities and their petty squabbles about their marriages, their sexual appetites or newly found affiliations.

The cashier watched the spectacle with unashamed prying eyes. His scruff hair held in a tight bun and face sprinkled with facial hair. The cashier looked from the tan petite woman to the colossal man's pale body layer thick with jagged scars. His peeping stare continued up the giant's face, his brown eyes met steely blue.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

John gave the cashier a steely look when he felt the stare on him. The cashier quickly looked away and fiddled with the clothes as he scanned and bagged them. A small finger poked John's muscled stomach and his hard icy stare softened its edges as his blue eyes locked with inquisitive green.

"What's up Mr. Chief?" Naomi questioned, a hint of teasing laced in her voice. "Something wrong?"

John's shoulders relaxed at his friend's concern. Friend. He has never had a friend before, well a friend like Naomi. His Spartan brothers and sisters were his friends for most of his life until…

John didn't think further on the subject and rolled his shoulders, his gaze shifting to the wall. "Nothing is wrong Naomi." He said, his gravelly voice taking on a sharp edge.

"I smell bullshit on that," Naomi's eyes squinted and her lips pursed thin. Her small finger continued to poke John's stomach. When her friend's gaze fell back on her, Naomi sighed at the tired blue eyes. "Okay, I'll let it slide. But I do hope you'll tell me what's bothering you when we get home."

John was thankful Naomi didn't implore further at his sudden silence and excitedly started a new subject. "When we get home I have a few things I want to do before you put away your clothes."

The thick infamous brown brow rose. "What is this 'something' you wish to do?"

Naomi sauntered over to the cart full of plastic bags. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" She eyed him playfully.

The cashier rambled off their total and gave John the receipt. John's large calloused hand pulled out his wallet from his pants pockets and took out a golden card, the **UNSC** logo proudly glimmering in the artificial light.

Naomi whistled low as she eyed the card. " _Damn what did he do to earn that?"_ Naomi thought curiously as John swiped the card and signed his signature before then tapping in his social security number on the tiny screen.

John slid the golden card back within the safety of the wallet before placing the black wallet in his front pants pocket. A tight smile pulled his lips back as John said thank you and folded the receipt and stuffed it into his pocket.

Naomi tisked John as he made his way over to her and held her hand out, palm up, her brows raised high. "Give me the receipt John," she demanded more than asked. "You don't stuff the receipt into your pocket, you either put it your wallet or in one of the plastic bags. Or else you'll lose it."

John nodded, his blue eyes meeting Naomi's gentle green. His large hand fished the receipt out of his pocket and deposited it into her awaiting hand. "Yes ma'am."

Naomi waved off her hand airily at him. "Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old."

John smirked. "Yes Ms. Harper."

Naomi spun on her heel and gestured wide with her arms, her face contoured into mock shock and her green eyes bright with suppressed laughter. "Don't call me that! I'm not old, Christ John."

John rumbled a chuckle and took his turn to push the cart as Naomi held the receipt. Naomi flicked John's ear in feigned annoyance as she read their total. Her green eyes widened at the prices of the shirts, shorts, pants, socks, underwear, ties and shoes.

"Jesus on a boat in Christmas." She mumbled ghastly.

John gave her a curious look at her strange statement. "What is it Naomi?"

Naomi 'ughed' and pointed at the receipt as they approached the exit, the first set of double doors parting with a swish. "Mom did always tell me I was a bad shopper."

John regarded her coolly. "How are you a bad shopper?"

"Look at the prices for some of the clothes, they're outrageous!" She sighed explosively. "I'll pay you back soon John. God this must have taken a good chunk out of your account."

John stopped, inches away from existing through the second double doors. Naomi stopped at their sudden halt and looked up to meet John's hard gaze. His gravelly voice rumbled like rough thunder. "You owe me nothing. The UNSC gave me a large sum after serving in the war from start to finish." His hand gently rested on her tan shoulder, a kind small smile softening his hard features. "Don't worry yourself over it Naomi, I'll survive."

Naomi casted down her green eyes with a nod, her tense body relaxing at his soothing words and quickly she looked back up at John with a firm gaze. "Okay, if you're sure John."

"I am." He rumbled. With one last firm look, John pushed the cart out into the warming heat of the early afternoon.

Naomi trailed behind him and exhaled loudly into the warm afternoon breeze. Her messy ebony hair and tan skin soaking up the glorious heat. With a flick of her wrist, her yellow sunglasses were plucked from their high perch on her head and set comfortably on the bridge of her nose. Skipping ahead of John, she twirled up in the air and danced away to the crosswalk.

John watched, amused as his friend dipped her head low and moved with fluid movements, his keen ears picking up on Naomi as she counted while she danced. John's eyes were drawn to her feet as she moved with quick, sharp movements.

Her hips flared out and she bounced her left foot, moving around in a semicircle. Dipping her head down, a smile formed as she then flung her head back, her ebony hair swishing back like a raging wave. With surprising quickness Naomi spun and lifted her right leg above her head in a high kick then slowly lowered it back down to the sidewalk.

Naomi panted and flung her head back once as her smile widened. Applause met her ears as she looked toward John who clapped softly at her mini performance. His blue eyes held mirth and surprise at her sudden presentation. Naomi bowed low and waited for John to catch up to her.

"Ready to go home?" Naomi asked.

An answering rumble met her ears. "Yes."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naomi heaved the last plastic bag into house, resting the crinkly bag on the kitchen table. Looking up, an amused smirk graced her face as her eyes inspected John, the muscled man setting down eight bags on the granite counter.

"Show off." She muttered to herself.

She rolled her eyes at John's small smirk and bounced over his way. Shi-Shi decided then to make his appearance and stood in the middle of the kitchen, Naomi, not paying much attention to cat, felt her knee catch the cat's large body. Naomi cursed as she tripped and scrambled to find a surface to cling to as her socks had her slipping on the tile.

A loud yelp left her lips as she sent herself head first into the hard tiled floor.

Only the hard floor never came.

A pair of familiar thickly muscled arms caught her around the waist.

Naomi gasped for air, her frantic heart calming down once she realized her face wasn't smashed into the tile. Slowly she stood when the pair of arms released her. She huffed, a blush on her flustered face and turned her head to John who stood close to her. "Thanks John, nice reflexes."

John checked her over with his hard blue eyes. "You're welcome. Are you alright Naomi?"

Naomi nodded and waved away his concern. "Yeah I'm fine, dopey cat does this all the time."

Naomi looked behind her as Shi-Shi jumped onto the chair and leaned over the table to sniff the plastic bag. She rolled her emerald eyes and walked past John into the carpeted living room.

"Alright," Naomi spun to face John, her green eyes bright with excitement as she clasped her hands together. "The thing I wanted to do was dust, vacuum, and repaint your room."

John tilted his head forward, his brows crunched together in thoughtfulness. "Okay, when would you like to start?"

Naomi opened her mouth to reply, but her stomach growled loudly. She sheepishly smiled at John at the sudden grumbling. "After I have lunch."

A second stomach growled, no _snarled_ , louder than the first grumbling tummy. Naomi chuckled at John's smirk as his stomach snarled again. "Let me rephrase that, after we have lunch."

Naomi walked back into the kitchen and opened her fridge. She opened a see-through drawer and took out three plastic bags, mayo, mustard, tomato and lettuce. Her arms full of ingredients, she bounded over to a free space on the counter top before sliding back over to the open fridge and taking out a jug full of a brown liquid, and then shutting the fridge door.

Placing the jug on the stove, she opens a shelf above her head and takes out two paper plates. Sliding over to the opposite side she opened another shelf and grabbed two red cups. The two cups in her left hand, she stretched out her right arm and pressed a blue button on the stereo's touchscreen. A loud catchy beat blasted out of the speakers and a feminine voice sang.

John walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter top, his arms bracing his large frame against the granite surface. Naomi sang with the lyrics and grabbed a sliced up loaf of bagged bread. With cups and bread in hand she shuffled back over to the two paper plates.

John watched as Naomi put all the ingredients together into four sandwiches. Naomi figured because of John's massive size he would eat more than she. She stacked the three sandwiches on top of each other on one plate then placed her own sandwich on her plate. "John?" she sing-songed, "Can you clear the kitchen table please?"

She didn't hear his reply, but rather heard the plastic bags being moved off the table. Smiling Naomi shuffled around the counter and set the two plates on the wooden surface before going back to fetch the jug and two cups.

John eyed the jug, its brown contents sloshing as Naomi shuffled her way back over to the table. "What is in the jug?"

Naomi set the jug down on the table and placed the two cups next to the plates. "Oh, it's sweet tea."

John watched the condensation building up on the plastic surface of the jug. His eyes trailed after the water that beaded up and slowly moved down the curved body, the lazy slithering of water droplets heading down to the wooden table. "Sweet tea?"

Naomi gave him a knowing look. "Never had sweet tea John?"

John shook his head.

"Well pour yourself a glass and take a swig." A smile brightened her eyes. "I'm sure you'll like it."

John seated himself as Naomi shooed Shi-Shi off her chair and dragged it closer to John before seating herself. "If you're still hunger, I can make more for you."

John nodded his thanks and pulled the plate toward him. He chuckled at the stacked sandwiches and took one. The sandwiches smell entered his nose and a small sighed escaped him before he took a bite.

A low _moan_ erupted out of John's mouth at the savory taste of the sandwich. The mayo and mustard bringing out the flavors of the two meats and cheese between the delectable slices of soft bread, John took another large bite and bit back the moan that wanted to break lose.

Naomi looked up from her sandwich and gave John a funny look, her eyes full of amused curiosity. "Do you want to me give you and your sandwiches a moment?"

John ignored her teasing comment and finished his first sandwich. This was so much better compared to the pastes from tubes and bricks of protein he ate for most of life. He wiped a hand over his mouth, brushing away the crumbs off his jaw.

Naomi poured herself a cup full of sweet tea and passed the jug to John who accepted it gratefully. An excited smile bloomed over the man's face as he poured himself a glass of the sweet smelling drink.

John brought the red cup to his lips, taking in the aromatic sweet scent. Tilting the cup back John took a sip and closed his eyes, relishing in the sweet tea's sweet and tangy taste. Naomi giggled at John's blissful face, happy to see her food and drink made his war torn body relax.

John opened his eyes and gave Naomi an amused look that was hidden under feigned annoyance. Naomi saw through his facade and giggled before taking another bite of her lunch. She too savored the taste of her meal and chewed slowly. The turkey, ham and cheddar cheese leaving a blissfully tangy taste on her tongue. Swallowing her food, she took a swig of her drink and felt the presence of Kat jump up and sit on her lap, purring serenely.

John heard the quiet purring and smiled to himself, the throaty sound lulling and soothing. Cats were certainly something else. A tiny paw poked John's leg and the Spartan looked down to see Shi-Shi, the fluffy mass's baby blues wide as he mewed softly.

John raised a brow at the fluffy cat, but raised both as the cat sat on his haunches and brought both his front paws together. The fluffy feline's paws moving up and down.

Naomi laughed at John's perplexed expression as Shi-Shi proceeded to beg and mew. Clearing her throat and catching John's attention, she pointed a finger to Shi-Shi. A charmed smile spread across her face as explained Shi-Shi's odd behavior. "He's begging John. He wants some of your turkey or ham."

John looked back down at the cat and ripped a tiny piece of turkey off, placing the meat at the feline's feet. Shi-Shi pounced on the offered treat and pranced away with prize hanging in his mouth, tail swishing triumphantly.

Naomi rolled her eyes at her cat's antics. "Brat!" She yelled at the cat, but Shi-Shi ignored her and devoured his prize.

Finishing her sandwich and giving one tiny piece of ham to Kat, Naomi got up and walked to the door behind John. She opened the creaky door and felt the hot stuffy air in the garage warm her skin almost uncomfortably.

John swallowed his last bite and downed the rest of his drink before joining Naomi inside the garage.

The large man ducked his head while walking through the door and stood straight once inside. His eyes locked onto Naomi's form as she climbed metal shelves opposite from the door, his brows furrowing together at the odd spectacle. Naomi continued to climb, reaching the highest shelf. She stuck her tongue out and grasped the large heavy rolled up plastic mat with one hand and rolled it off the very high shelf.

Naomi didn't look back down as the mat fell and crashed onto the tool box causing it to fall with a very loud _'clank'_. Instead she grabbed the paint can, rollers, and paint tray. The can was in one hand and the tray hanging from her mouth, she then tossed the two brushes down to the grey cement floor. Carefully the woman climbed down the shelves, her jaw tightening when the tray slipped out of her mouth too much for her liking. With a grunt, the woman hopped from the lowered shelf to the floor.

Her eyes met the highly amused ones of John's. He chuckled as the woman grabbed the tray with the other hand and then stuck her tongue out at him. She 'humphed' when he continued to chuckle at her expense, but giggled when John rolled his eyes at her senseless behavior.

Walking past him and into the cool house she called behind her. "Grab the mat and brushes while you're in there and place them in a corner of your room!"

John shook his head and smirked at Naomi's antics.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naomi wasn't one to feel jealousy, but watching John move the mattress, box spring, the metal frame underneath, then the dresser, and his desk without her help or breaking a sweat made Naomi feel totally not jealousy at all.

She watched John carry his desk with one arm while the other arm held the desk chair that was lung over his other shoulder. Her not-jealousy flared as he set both items effortlessly in the living room. Not even a bead of sweat left his brow from, what Naomi thought, was a strenuous activity.

Yup, she was totally not jealous. Not one bit.

John chuckled at Naomi's pouting face. The tiny woman slapped his arm playfully and stalked back into man's empty room. John followed her and watched as Naomi rolled out the mat, the blue plastic hitting his closet door. "Grab the tape that is on the coffee table in the living room. We need this mat protecting the carpet before we start repainting the walls."

She listened to John's soft footfalls as she continued to layout the thin mat across the soft carpet, she stood up and inspected her work as John reentered through the doorway. She looked to her side and spied the tape in John's huge hand. "Good you found it," she walked over to him, "I need you to tape the mat to the edges of your room."

John made to move, but Naomi's small hand stopped him as she gently pushed him back. John looked down at her questioningly as she pointed down at his boots. "You need to take those off or else your boots will tear up the thin mat."

John nodded and stepped back into the living room before pulling off his boots and neatly setting them against the wall. Naomi tossed her boots and socks over John's hunched form which made the unsuspecting man jackknife his head back. John lightly glared at Naomi who laughed at his slightly peeved expression. Sighing John picked up the tossed boots and socks and set them neatly next to his before walking into his room.

Naomi stilled giggled as John gave her an amused glare, his smirk betraying him as she laughed. "Your face when I threw my boots was amazing." She giggled.

Naomi looked down at his feet before turning around and opening the paint can. "You might also want to take off your socks just in case if any paint lands on your-"

A soft ball gently hit her in the back of the head before she could finish her sentence. Naomi looked down at the innocently bunched up sock that rolled past her. Still in shock, she turned around only to duck as another sock was thrown her way. A roguish smile split her face as she grabbed the bunched up socks and stared at John who stood by his closet innocently.

John smirked as she raised a sock up and took a stance.

"You wanna right rumble mate?" Naomi said darkly. "Because I will _ruffle_ your _jimmies_."

John barked a laugh at the odd saying, the gravelly sound echoing in the room.

"You can try, but you will not succeed." John challenged.

John took a stance as Naomi tossed the sock ball. He easily dodged the incoming projectile. Naomi laughed as John grabbed the sock and threw it back at her, the soft little bundle hitting her thigh. Naomi grabbed the sock and threw both bundled up socks at John's face.

John's lightning fast reflexes caught both socks in each hand, but he couldn't dodge the fling of bright green paint that splashed across his black UNSC shirt. His blue eyes widen at the green paint that dripped down his shirt.

Naomi laughed hysterically as John slowly shifted his gaze to her, his eyes hardening and his lips twisting into a vicious smirk. Naomi barely had time to run as John rushed her, she screeched as he grabbed the paint roller away from her and rolled the paint roller down her face.

Naomi screeched louder when the wet paint spilled down her neck and into her shirt. "John!" She screamed. "This is my favorite shirt you rat bastard!"

John bellowed laughter as Naomi threw a fit. She glared at John before a devious smile curled her lips. Jumping high, Naomi rubbed her green hands down John's face which made the man stiffen as the wet paint trickled down his neck.

Both green faced roommates stared at each other.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naomi flopped down on the couch, her tense back muscles relaxing as she slumped into the soft cushioning. The cushion dipped to the side as John sat next to her and relaxed into the teal colored couch.

Both sat in silence.

Naomi fidgeted and sat up. Her eyes settled on the glass shelving unit that sat under the T.V. and glanced at the movies that sat there. She sighed and looked at John who was watching her the whole time. She wasn't bothered by the inquisitive stare.

Again she looked back at the movies then shifted her gaze to the clock that hung above the fire place. It was five forty.

"Well," Naomi started, looking back at John. "I need to take a shower because I feel gross and sweaty plus I really need to get this paint off my face."

She glared at the small smirk that plastered itself on John's smug mug. Playfully she shoved him into the couch before getting up. She walked around the couch and the other items that crowded the living room before going toward her bedroom.

"Feel free to take a shower as well!" she called back to John as she stepped inside and closed the door.

John stood up from his sitting position in one fluid motion before walking over to his bathroom that was setup beside his bedroom. John twisted the little golden knob and ducked his head as he stepped inside. His feet rested on the soft fuzzy dark blue rug that stretched from the door to the tub as he closed the door behind him.

John's eyes soaked up the small bathroom. It was clean and tidy with a hamper basket next to the door, bottles neatly sitting on a grated metal shelf above the toilet, and two bath towels hung from a metal bar opposite of the toilet. He walked past the sink that shined under the bathroom lights and made his way over to the shower certain. The shower curtain, he noticed, had multiple smiling suns with sunglasses as its pattern.

Pulling back the curtain, John looked at the shower head that rested a nearly a foot below him. John sighed through his nose and pressed his lips thin. At least the shower head was detachable. The Spartan crouched and inspected the silver dial and the silver tub faucet underneath it.

Shifting his gaze to the colorful ring the surrounded the dial, he noticed the three colors red, blue, and white that split the ring into three pieces. The red side was labeled **Hot** and the blue side was labeled **Cold** while the white side was labeled **Off**.

Curiously he turned the dial, the little circle that rested on the dial to one side pointing to the red side and water poured from the tub faucet. He examined the faucet and noticed of a switch that sat on top of it. Gently he pushed the switch and the water switched from pouring out of the faucet to the shower head above him.

He felt a trace of accomplishment as he figured out how to work the shower and bath without needing Naomi's assistance. He stood tall and unsheathed his body from the paint stained shirt and pants and tossed both articles of clothes into the open hamper basket.

Stepping into the shower and closing the curtain beside him, John relaxed at the hot spray hitting his naked body. He ducked his head under the hot water and closed his eyes as the warm water soaked his short brown hair.

He opened his eyes and rested back against the wall. He looked down at his feet as he rest against the wall, soaking up the warm water that pepper his skin. His blue eyes shifted from his pale feet to the two bottles that rested on the ledge of the bathtub against the wall he leaned on. Picking up a bottle, he read the label as **Shampoo** and opened the lip before squeezing its contents into his open palm.

John's nose smelled a hint of a fruity fragrance as he massaged the shampoo into his hair. The shampoo dripped down his thick neck and trailed over his burly body until it reached the white bottom of the tub.

He removed his hands from massaging his hair into the hot spray, washing off the remaining suds the shampoo left on his large hands. Once fully clear of suds he gripped the shower head and detached it from its metal holding and held it above his head, the hot spray washing the fruity shampoo out of his hair and onto the bathtub floor.

John closed his eyes and rejoiced in the blissful water. A low moan escaped his lips as he basked in spray. After a couple of minuets of lounging in the hot water, John placed the silver head back into its silver holster.

He grabbed the other bottle, the label reading **Conditioner**. He repeated the same process as the shampoo before rinsing his hair again.

After rinsing his hair he grabbed another bottle labeled **Body Wash** and squeezed out the smooth liquid into his palm and set it back down with the others before rubbing his hands together. He scrubbed his face and felt the caked paint melt away. He moved his hands to his neck and chest and rubbed away the lingering dry paint.

Satisfied, he washed off his hands and grabbed the shower head and rinsed off the suds with a pleasurable smile splitting across his face.

John placed the shower head back and turned off the water. His body instantly missed the hot spray as he pulled back the curtain and stepped onto the soft rug. John grabbed the hanging bath towel and dried himself in quick succession.

Wrapping the towel around his waist John stared at the door as he suddenly remembered, he didn't bring extra clothes with him.

Mentally cursing he walked to the door and opened it with repressed frustration. His skin was assaulted by the cooling air of the house as he left the cozy warmth of the steamy bathroom. He turned and walked down the short hallway and into the archway that lead into the kitchen. With large strides he cleared the distance to the plastic bags that sat on the counter. He rummaged through the bags until he found underwear, socks, and his sleep wear.

Soft pitter pattering echoed behind him and Chief frozen.

"John if you needed clothes you could have just called for me."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naomi pulled up a fresh pair of underwear then slipped on a sleeping bra, making sure her breasts rested comfortably before putting on her jammies. Doing the pants dance, she slid one leg into each grey pant leg. The tight fabric hugging her legs comfortably as she grabbed her favorite overly large shirt and put it on. The black shirt had a print of a dinosaur, a big green t-rex smiled a toothy grin as he rested under a palm tree with a glass of lemonade.

Naomi waltzed over to her door and turned the nob. She exited out into the living room, but stood still as she heard the crinkling of plastic coming from the kitchen.

Curiosity force her feet forward onto the cold tile and her eyes met the back of her new roommate. Naomi took a good look at the muscled back, the coiled muscle flexed and bulged as he rummaged. His muscles rippled as he went through each bag and her eyes went lower.

He was only in a towel.

He was _naked_.

Oh Christ.

Naomi's face exploded into a bright red and she quickly turned around, her back facing his. Her sudden movement silenced the rustling of the plastic bag, the kitchen becoming very quiet. Naomi swallowed thickly and covered her cheeks with her hands.

"John if you needed clothes you could have just called for me." She mumbled.

She swallowed once more before turning to face John. Her eyes landed on his broad chest, thick muscle bulged from under his skin and white scars ran jaggedly down his chest to his torso.

Blinking she looked up to meet John's face, their eyes locked. Blue met green and green met blue.

"I'm going to go sit on the couch and wait for until you're finished." Naomi quickly turned around and awkwardly walked back to the living room.

The hot blush still stained her cheeks as she heard John move from the kitchen to his bathroom. A soft click echoed into the living room, the bathroom door closed.

Naomi grabbed a small cushion and buried her face into the soft fabric of the pillow. After a few seconds of feeling mortified she looked back up at the glass shelving unit holding all of her movies. An idea sprung forward as she walked over to her movie collection and searched through the Disney section, picking out a few that she wanted to watch.

With movies and small circular pillow in her arms, she walked back to couch and sat down. She placed the three movies down on the coffee table and sat back against the couch. Naomi rested the pillow in her lap as she sat cross legged waiting for John.

A soft click emanated from behind her and quiet footfalls met her ears. She turned her head and watched John walk over to the couch and sit down next to her.

She noticed he wore the white nightshirt and the black jaw stringed pants she picked out for him, the fabric hugging his form snugly.

Silence met her.

She sat up and looked from John to the movies on the table. She looked between John and the movies two more times. _"Well better to break the silence now than never."_

"Do you want to watch a movie John?"

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Do you want to watch a movie John?"

John broke his stare with the wall and turned to regard Naomi, he noticed the red still staining her cheeks. "A movie?"

Naomi nodded and pointed to three flat cases with colorful artwork. John lean forward, his eyes reading the titles.

"Would you like to watch Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, or Tarzan?"

John studied each case carefully. He did like the look of The Lion King cover. The lion with the red mane looked interesting. "Lion King."

Naomi seemed to bounce in her seat. "I love The Lion King. It's such an awesome Disney movie."

"Disney?" John rumbled. "What is Disney?"

Naomi froze and looked at John with downright shock. "You don't know what Disney is?"

John shook his head.

Naomi looked like she was going to explode. She sucked in a calming breath before answering his question. "Disney is an American multinational mass media and entertainment corporation. They've been making movies and shows for hundreds of years now."

John nodded. "The Lion King is one of their movies?"

Naomi nodded excitedly. "Yup. And you're going to love it."

John relaxed back into the couch and watched as Naomi got up from her spot and picked up the movie. Quickly she bounded over to the DVD player and pressed a button. A thin black tray slid out and Naomi took out the disk from the case before setting it in the tray.

With a nudge from her finger the tray closed. She then grabbed the remote from beside the DVD player and turned on the T.V., the black screen fizzed to life as a new station flashed across its screen. Naomi changed the T.V.'s input to HDMI 1 and the T.V. screen flashed to a menu.

John watched the colorful screen as animated animals smiled and danced. Naomi pressed a button and the option to Play was selected. Before the movie started Naomi paused it and placed the remote on the table, scrambling into the kitchen.

John lifted his brow and turned his gaze to Naomi who looked through her pantry. A "Ah-ha!" echoed out of the pantry and Naomi walked out with two small bags covered in plastic in her hands.

Naomi opened the microwave door and placed one bag into the microwave for around two minutes. Naomi then walked away from the microwave and opened a shelf to grab two large bowls. "Do you like your popcorn plain or with M&Ms John?"

John tilted his head at Naomi. "What is popcorn?"

Naomi laughed. "I'm not that surprised that you don't know what popcorn is." She muttered to herself in amusement.

"I'm just going to put a half of amount of M&Ms in your popcorn." Naomi said to John. "Trust me you'll want both."

John only nodded and sat in silence. He mulled over Naomi's earlier statement. He felt embarrassed at his lack of knowledge about civilian life. His Spartan training robbed him of his childhood and the war broke and reshaped him into the man he is today.

A sigh escaped his lips.

He felt a deep hatred for not knowing how to live through civilian life, but couldn't feel anger toward his past. If John had a chance to redo his life with the knowledge he has now he would have picked the life he has currently. The Galaxy wouldn't be the same if he didn't become a Spartan, if his brothers and sisters didn't become Spartans.

A tinge of pain gripped his heart.

His **Spartans**.

The only family he ever knew was ripped away from him by the augmentations, the rebels, and the Covenant. He repressed the shiver that desperately wanted to crawl up his spine. He clenched his fists, the knuckles white with the suppressed rage and agony that coursed through him.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose.

The sacrifice they made was not in vein, humanity still lives thanks to them and himself. The monument and the statues that were built and erected near the **UNSC Hillside Memorial** in east Africa didn't correctly showcase his Spartans. He felt grateful and thankful the monument and statues were erected in honor for his Spartans, but the people who set flowers and candles near the memorial didn't know his Spartans. They didn't know the faces behind the visors that fought for humanity's survival. They didn't know the men and women who fought knowing full well they were going to die.

John visited the Memorial a couple weeks before he arrived in Maryland and watched the people from a distant. He felt a biting anger at the people who set down more flowers and candles.

They did not know his Spartans.

John felt a small warm hand wrap around his right clenched fist. John opened his eyes to see Naomi standing over him. An expression of worry crossed her soft features. John closed his eyes and before he could say a word he felt a sudden pair of warm arms hugging him around his thick neck and felt a hand massaging the back of his head.

"I don't know what has suddenly caused you this much pain, but I am truly sorry." Naomi whispered, she squeezed her arms around his neck for a brief moment. "Mom always told me hugs can cure and heal the wounds you can't see. So I hope this makes you feel better."

John relaxed succumbed to the warmth that Naomi provided. She squeezed his neck once more before letting go and sitting next him.

"You do know," she started, her green orbs staring straight into his blue. "You can come talk to me whenever you feel like this. We may have only known each other for almost a day, but you're a new friend of mine and I won't let friends suffer alone."

John felt her tiny hand on his again, the warmth he desperately needed.

"You are safe here. Never feel embarrassed or ashamed to come to me whenever you feel like, I never will shy away from you." She gave his had a last squeeze and turned her head back to the screen.

John felt a bowl being deposited into his lap and looked down to see the puffy contents of what he assumed was popcorn and the round melting shells of what he assumed was M&Ms.

"Get ready for some African goodness and the circle life." Naomi said excitedly.

When John looked to her to ask what she meant by this, but his ears were met by the sound of a loud chant of, what he presumed, was the _'African goodness'_ and _'the circle life.'_

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Yay chapter 3 is complete! And the plot thickens...**

 **Be sure to review and stay hungry for more!**

 **\- 3 TheAristofThought**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes~**

 **To put this out there this story is inspired from Razzika's My Neighbor is a Spartan, (if you haven't heard of her you should go check out her stuff, its really great) and if it sounds like I'm copying her please tell me. The only thing that sucks more than anything is someone claiming something that's not theirs.**

 **I am not fully including Halo 4 or Halo 5 into this story, this strictly diverging from Halo 3 only hinting to a few things in the current Halo games. There will also be book references so if you don't know them I'll try to give backstory without over detailing it.**

 **This is my first story so please give me criticism and feedback on the little things so I may fix them for futures chapters.**

 **Thx and I hope you enjoy!**

 _"Thoughts" "Dreams" "News" "Callers"_

"Important Ideas"

 **"Important Information"**

Chapter 4: Settling In

 _Darkness._

 _That's all John could see._

 _His body felt weightless as drifted in the dark. It was suffocating and enclosed around him like a blanket. He felt his spine tingle as his skin pimpled from the cold, but his insides burned from the intense heat within._

 _He tried to twist and turn away from this unnatural feeling, but to no avail. His whole body felt like lead, his limbs didn't respond and it made John feel nauseatingly vulnerable._

 _His eyes shifted around, but only found the cold blackness of the unknown staring back at him._

 _A scream pierced his ears and his body felt a thousand prickles of ice surge through him. His eyes searched for the distorted inhuman screech, but watched in fear at the tentacle like limb slowing snaking out of the enveloping black. A thick mass of rotting flesh and cracked bones coiled around his torso and tightening its grip until John's breath was squeezed out of him._

 _ **"Child of my creators, scum to my will!"**_

 _He tried to pump his legs and move his arms, but the heaviness forced him still. The decaying mass of flesh and bone squeeze harder and John's vision blurred at the unrelenting pressure._

 _"You failed to save us…"_

 _Through his blurry vision John could see a bulbous mass of decaying flesh appear out of the darkness. The foul smelling globular ball came closer and John could see a body morphed into it. John felt his heart skip a beat as the decayed face of Captain Keys came only inches away from his._

 _"We are all dead because of you…"_

 _John's body trembled at the haunting words._

 _"Why did you send us to die..?"_

 _To John's horror the faces of Sam, Kelly, Fred, and Linda pressed against and morphed into the rotting flesh. John felt his stomach churn at their haunting words. His Spartan brothers and sisters screamed, but it wasn't just their screams it was a thousand, a million voices crying out at once._

 _John couldn't look away from the nightmarish sight. He felt his body burn and chill, a thick veil of sweat covered him as the horrible sensation rocked through his body._

 _John felt himself pale as the five faces morphed together. Their distinct screaming railed through him and gripped his heart in a vice like grip._

 _ **"See here demon! Listen to the voices of the ones slaughtered!"**_ _The distorted yelling of muddled voices screeched from the darkness._

 _John closed his eyes and listened to the shrieks and screams of agony. He felt his body tremble harder._

 _ **"Hope shattered and doom unfolds, the lie of life no longer told!"**_

John shot up from his bed. Sweat chilled his hot skin and the smell of dry paint tickled his nose. Shaky hands gripped the edges of the bed, the mattress molding to his iron hold.

He sighed quietly and shifted so his legs over the bed. He felt his feet touching the soft carpet and curled his toes at the pleasant softness. John swiped a clammy hand down his rigid face, his broad chest heaving in calming breaths to slow his thundering heart.

He sat there for a moment. _"It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."_

Collecting himself and clearing the lump in his throat, he got up from his sweat socked bed and walked toward his dresser. Opening a drawer he searched for a pair of athletic shorts and a shirt.

John turned and walked back to his bed with items in hand. Settling the articles of clothes down on a dry spot on the bed, he got to work of peeling off the sweat soaked shirt and jaw string pants that clung to his skin rather uncomfortably.

Getting dressed quickly and forcing the memory of his dream to the recesses of his mind, he made his way out of his room and into the living room. His body locked up in Spartan mode, his blues hardening as he scoped out the empty room. His steel gaze fell upon the cool amber eyes of Kat.

The slim feline stared at him, her black slits probing deep into his eyes. John came closer to the feline who regarded him with unsure eyes and reached his hand out, his eyes locking on to hers. Kat looked at the offered appendage for a few fleeting seconds, inspecting the calloused hand with wide amber eyes.

A small smile curled John's lips when the cat's tiny wet nose sniffed his hand. The odd feeling of a wet nose and the faint touch of whiskers ghosting over his hand tickled him.

The smile grew when Kat shoved her thin face into his rough hand, purring when John scratched behind her ears. John felt tiny paws paw at his leg and looked down into the fluffy face of Shi-Shi. He mewed quietly and continued to paw at John's leg until a large calloused hand scratched his neck.

An amused rumbling chuckle left John's lips as he crouched and scratched both cats, both felines purring loudly. With one last scratch John stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He passed Naomi's bedroom, his keen hearing listening to the slumbering woman's soft snores. He remembered the conversation last night from Naomi, a fond smile graced his features at the memory.

 _Naomi walked into the kitchen when the credits of The Lion King scrolled on the television. A loud whistle caught his attention, distracting him from the credits that scrolled slowly up the screen._

 _Naomi was leaned over the counter top with a small smile on her face._ "Everything in this kitchen is yours too. So if you suddenly catch the munchies in the middle of the night you are allowed to snack on whatever your heart desires."

 _John huffed as Naomi made a heart with her hands and batted her eyelashes at him._

Opening the pantry, John examined the shelves full of different items of foods, drinks, spices, and plastic bags. John raised a brow at the plastic bags, but quickly shifted his gaze to the boxes full of granola bars. He felt his stomach rumble as he fished out three bars from the safety of the cardboard box.

John also spied a large container resting at his feet, the red open cooler holding several water bottles inside of it. John crouched and took two before making his way out of the pantry. He set his breakfast on the counter and turned around to close the door of the pantry. Once closed John grabbed his stash and headed for the front door.

He twisted the deadbolt lock open and stepped outside into the cool early morning air. John closed the green door behind him and made his way over to the porch's chairs and hammock that hung between the wall and a sturdy pillar that connected to the porch.

John set down his meal on a small glass table before gingerly sitting himself down on one of the large wooden porch chairs. He relaxed when the chair didn't collapse under his weight.

John shifted his tired eyes and looked out toward the horizon. It was still dark out, the bright stars still twinkling in the early morning sky. John took a deep breath of the crisp fresh air and listened to the crickets that chirped to the cooling breeze that swept through. The gentle breeze rocked the empty hammock and played with John's hair.

The large man sighed in bliss.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naomi grumbled and slammed on the alarm clock that screamed in her ear. She opened her sleepy eyes and stared at the red digital numbers. She took a minute as her brain registered the numbers at the time.

The clock read **7:30**

A yawn forced her mouth open as she sat up. The warm thick comforter fell from chest and pooled down on her lap causing her arms to shiver.

Naomi stretched her arms above her head and heard a tiny pop. Sighing happily she got out of bed and walked over to her bedroom door.

She squinted and adjusted her eyes to the early morning light that peeked through the windows, bathing her home in a warm glow. Two loud mews assaulted her ears as her cats came running over to her. Naomi rolled her eyes, a warm smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes, yes, yes. Good morning to you too." She cooed.

Naomi walked past the mewling and meowing felines to the kitchen. She bent down and grabbed the two discarded glass plates off the floor and washed them in the sink. As the plates soaked in the water, Naomi sauntered over to her stereo. She turned down the dial that controlled the volume and pressed a finger over the power button.

Lively country music drifted from the speakers and filled the house with sound. Naomi hummed along with song and walked back over to the two small plates and scrubbed them clean before wiping them dry with a paper towel.

Kat and Shi-Shi sat patiently near the counter opposite to Naomi. Both cats watched as their owner prepped their breakfast and bounced in her step. Shi-Shi mewed happily when both of their plates were set down in front of them and buried his face into his food.

Naomi smiled and rubbed both of their backs once, giggling when Shi-Shi's butt lifted higher in the air. Sighing happily she stood up and walked over to the pantry. She opened the door and expertly navigated through the clustered pantry, grabbing a tea bag and granola bar. A frown tugged her lips down as Naomi felt only one granola bar in the small cardboard box.

"I could have sworn there were three more in here." She thought aloud.

Shrugging her shoulders she walked back over to the counter and set her granola bar and tea bag down. Grabbing the kettle and making her way over to the sink, she flipped the tap on and filled it until it reached max capacity.

Humming along with the song, she shuffled over to the stove and placed the kettle on a burner. She twisted the knob for the burner and put it on high. Naomi then grabbed a mug out from the cupboard and set it on the counter and placed her tea bag inside the dark blue mug.

In a happy mood Naomi walked out of the kitchen and to John's room. She lightly rapped her knuckles on the door. "Time to wake up John."

No answer met her ears and she rapped her knuckles again on the white door. "John? Are you up?"

Silence met her.

She opened the door and peeked inside the dark room. An empty bed met her eyes. She closed the door. A frown curled her lips down. "Where did he go?"

Naomi turned and walked down the hallway to the front door. She noticed the deadbolt was unlocked. Her hand twisted the golden knob and she opened the green door, the chilling morning breeze pimpled her skin. She peeked her head out the door and squinted her eyes when the bright morning rays blinded her.

She turned her head away from the bright light and rested them on the form of a relaxing John. Naomi smiled when his gaze met hers, and then shifted it when a bright twinkle from the glass table caught her eye. Three granola wrappers and two empty water bottles sat on the glass surface.

"I knew I wasn't crazy, I did have three more granola bars." She mumbled to herself.

John seemed to look a sheepish as he downcast his eyes and avoided her amused stare.

"Hungry were we?" She teased

John lightly glared at her smirking face. Naomi airily laughed when John rolled his eyes.

"Good morning John," she said through chuckles, "sleep well?"

John stiffened. Naomi's happy smile vanished and a frown tugged her lips down when he looked away from her. The slight tremor in his shoulders made her burst into action. Within two steps she was by his side and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "What's wrong John?"

John stopped shuddering under her warm touch, but he was still tense. She quickly moved in front of him and crouched, resting her hands on his knees. A worried expression laced her brows together, her green eyes darkening with worry. "John?"

John met her eyes and spoke, his voice hard. "I did sleep well, thank you for your concern."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Normally people would cower under his intense stare and hard voice, but Naomi didn't even flinch. Instead she massaged her thumb into his knee, her frowning deepened. "Don't lie to me please."

John mentally flinched at her soft voice, her gentle green eyes pleading with him. "Please tell me what's wrong or else I can't help fix it."

John sighed deeply and relaxed his tense shoulders. His voice rumbled like thunder. "I had a nightmare."

Naomi nodded and continued to massage his knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

John mentally mulled over her offer. He couldn't reveal his dream to her in fear he would have to tell her his true identity in order to make sense of it. John did build a small amount of trust with Naomi, but he didn't know if he trusted her enough to expose his identity.

He mentally relaxed and quietly sighed through his nose. "I don't wish to."

Naomi nodded in understanding and patted his knee. "Okay. If you ever want to talk, come get me."

John managed a small smile when she smiled at him sincerely. Standing she jumped slightly when a loud shriek came from the house. John's head snapped to the door, the loud noise startling him too.

"That'll be my tea calling for me, John do you want a cup?" Naomi quickly walked over to the door and looked back at him.

John nodded slowly. "Yes please."

"Alright, coming right up." Naomi hurriedly jogged back inside the house.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

John sat on the couch and watched Naomi tie on her last sneaker. She stood up, her face contorting with concern. John tilted his head at the worry the woman broadcasted off her body. John moved his lips to speak, but Naomi beat him to it.

"Are you sure you're okay being left alone? I mean, I'll be gone until 3 or 4 and you know you'll be by yourself and you're still settling in and I don't want leave you alone-" She babbled until John gently gripped her shoulder with a large hand. She looked up into his eyes and closed her mouth.

"I'll be fine Naomi. Go to work." He rumbled.

Naomi huffed and poked his chest. "Call me if you need anything."

John chuckled. "I will."

The woman turned around and jogged over to the door. "You better!" She yelled back.

John turned back to the living room when the front door slammed shut, his friend scrambling to her car. He relaxed when he heard the engine of her car faintly in the distance as she drove away.

He made his way to the couch and turned on the T.V. with the remote. The news station Fox broadcasting out of the surround sound speakers, the head line had John's chest tightening.

 _"Hello America, I'm your host Jacob Yui."_ The news anchor was neatly dressed with his dark slicked back hair. Quickly he flashed a porcelain smile to the camera. _"We have breaking news that will jar you this morning, but before we start we have an interview with Vice Admiral, Lord Hood on mankind's groundbreaking current issues."_

The news anchor paused, his hand pressing into his ear piece. With a nod he quickly looked back into the camera, his friendly smile splitting his face again.

 _"Here live with us is Admiral, Lord Hood,"_ a second screen popped up beside the newscaster, the Admiral's stern and steely gaze appearing on the television. Not one for pleasantries, Yui cut right to the chase. _"Admiral, Humanity and the Sangheili have agreed to safely coexist. The Treaty or Ceasefire of 2552, or its more common name The Treaty of Fates, was signed a few weeks after the Arbiter generously returned Humanity's hero, Spartan 117, home. Protests and cries of outrage and treason have swarmed the globe, but for the betterment of Humanity what is our next step as a species? And what is your response to these protests?"_

Lord Hood answered without skipping a beat. _"Humanity's next step is to rebuild and fortify Earth, strengthening her until we are able to stand on our own. As we rebuild the United Earth Government is planning a meeting with the New Covenant, the broken off factions, and the Sangheili to delegate on boarders, territories and trading routes."_

Admiral Hood hesitated for a moment before answering the next question. _"My personal response to these protesters, I say this,"_ Hood stared steely into the camera, his aged face hardened from the unrelenting years of war. _"For us, the storm has passed… The war between the Covenant and Humanity is over. We shall never forget those who perished into the howling dark, never to return. We honor them with the construction of the Hillside Memorial and cherish their memory there."_

He paused before continuing.

 _"As we start to rebuild we must push aside our turmoil and grievances for the betterment of our planet and for the betterment of Humanity. If we cannot move on for the rebuilding of mankind then let us rebuild for those who have sacrificed their lives for ours. It would be desecrating and tarnish the memory of the brave men and women who risked everything for this day to come to fruition."_

The news anchor sat quietly at the Admiral's speech, giving a moment of silence before continuing. _"Admiral Hood, one last question before you leave us. A question Earth has been dying to know ever since he returned home. What is the condition our savior, the Master Chief, in?"_

John turned his attention away from television. The title of Humanity's Savior was overwhelming and didn't sit well in his mind. He wasn't a hero or a savior or a deliverer. He was just an enhanced super solider with a hell of a lot of luck.

A vibration buzzed in his short's pocket distracted him from his thoughts. He read the caller id and felt a smile pull at his lips. John swiped the screen and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Why hello there Spartan, did you miss me?"_ A husky smooth synthesized voice replied.

John's smile widened. "Not at all, why?"

Smooth laughter met his ear.

 _"Still have your sense of humor I hear."_ Cortana purred back. _"How are you liking your new home John?"_

John sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My house has not been built yet."

John could hear the frown that was laced in Cortana's voice. _"Not built yet? Then where are you staying currently?"_

"My neighbor's house." John stated simply.

He could practically hear the AI's frustration. _"And who is this neighbor who has generously offered you a place to stay?"_

"Naomi Harper."

He heard her hum for a moment. _"Naomi Penelope Harper, age 34 and lives in Maryland United States. Address 114 Stone Ridge Drive."_ Cortana purred.

"That is she."

 _"Interesting,"_ Cortana started, not even bothering to allow John to question her. _"Her brother works for ONI as a decryption decoder for Forerunner artifacts."_

John rumbled his feigned interest. "Anything else you wish tell me that's not casual conversation?"

Cortana ignored his comment. _"Her father was a Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. According to his personal file he was discharged two years ago due to his left leg being forcibly amputated by enemy hands. Apparently he and his squad infiltrated a High Class Covenant cruiser and killed the Ship Master onboard, but at price. The Ship Master was the one who cut off the Sergeant's leg."_

"I already knew about the Sergeant. May we move on to a different topic?" John pleaded in minor annoyance.

 _"Oh hush Spartan, I'm having fun."_ Cortana purred. _"Besides I'm only making sure my number one Master Chief is in capable hands."_

John sighed. "By snooping around in people's private information?"

Cortana gasped in pretend shock. _"I am not snooping! I'm merely just doing background checks, seeing if this woman has any skeletons in her closet that could possibly cause any harm toward you."_

John rolled his eyes. "By snooping?"

 _"Call it as you will, I'm just looking after you John."_ Cortana said softly.

John's annoyance faded away. "I appreciate your concern, but there is no need Cortana. I am fine and Naomi will cause no harm or ill will toward me."

 _"Does your gut agree with you?"_ Cortana joked.

"It does."

 _"Alright Spartan, I'll back off."_ Cortana sighed. _"But while we are still conversing please indulge me about your first day of retirement."_

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naomi wiped away the sweat that collected on her brow with a black rag. After a long day of hip hop, salsa, and belly dancing lessons and practices Naomi could say it was an accomplished day.

Sitting up from her laying position she tossed the rag at her duffle bag and began to stand up. Her legs ached from the sudden movement, but it was a good ache. A healthy burn that meant she did a damn good job today as a performer and as an instructor.

Sighing happily, Naomi stretched her arms above head and walked lazily to her duffle bag. She was anxious and excited to being going home, the worrying thoughts for her roommate constantly plagued her mind the moment she left the house.

She consistently caught herself drifting off and fussing over her new friend. Naomi knew he was a capable man and didn't need her always mother hening him, but she couldn't help it. He has just entered retirement and from his lack of knowledge about the simplest things she felt obligated to care for him. Take him under her wing sort of speak and teach him everything there is about the world.

She sighed and stopped once she reached the duffle bag. Crouching, she placed the rag in the bag and zipped it close before slinging the bag's strap over her smooth shoulder. Naomi quickly jogged her way over to the door that was across the studio and waved farewell to her coworkers before exiting the door.

Naomi smiled and took a big gulp of air when stepped outside. Today was defiantly a damn good day.

"Had a good day at work?"

Naomi jumped and placed a hand over her beating heart. She quickly turned and slapped John's beefy shoulder. " _Christ_ John, warn me before you sneak up on me."

John warmly chuckled. "My apologies, I will try harder to warn you next time."

Naomi gave him a quizzical look. "Did you walk all the way over here?"

John rolled his shoulders. "Ran actually."

Naomi's eyebrows rose to her hair line. "Impressive, well someone is feeling better. What has you in such a chipper mood?"

John stood up from his resting position on the brick wall of the studio, a small smile blooming across his face. "An old friend called me today."

Naomi raised a brow. "And who was this friend? Maybe I know them."

John smirked. "She wishes to stay anonymous."

Naomi looked surprised. "She? What is she your secret girlfriend?"

John's smirk deepened. "If I told you, I'll have to kill you."

Naomi rolled her eyes and walked down the sidewalk. "Okay. Fine. Don't tell me, but I will find out someday."

John easily caught up with small strides and chuckled. "Maybe or maybe not, either way I am not telling you secretive information."

Naomi rolled her eyes again. "Secretive my fat ass."

"I wouldn't really call it fat." John said teasingly. "So much as it is portly, a healthy roundness."

Naomi looked back at him with shocked amused eyes. "Did you just call my butt portly?"

John didn't look back at her, but the smile was there. "Nonsense, I would never say that."

Naomi playfully elbowed John. "Alright beef stick, continue to weave your web of lies and secretes."

John chuckled. "I shall."

The pair walked in friendly silence until they reached a crosswalk and waited for the signal to cross to appear.

Naomi quickly flickered her eyes over to John who stood silently. A mischievous plan plotted in the inner works of her mind and a barely contained smile split her face in excitement. "Hey John?"

"Yes Naomi?" He rumbled.

"How about a race? My car is parked all the way down on King's Street which is six blocks down and three over." Naomi challenged.

John raised a brow at her challenge. "And what is the purpose of this race?"

"Well," she started. "Since you won't tell me who your friend is I want to race, so when you lose you'll be forced to tell me."

John smirked. "Don't be so sure of yourself Ms. Harper. You seem to forget I was once in the UNSC."

"So you accept?" She questioned, excitement making her grin grow.

"Consider yourself already losing Naomi." John jabbed.

Naomi giggled almost evilly. She flashed her teeth at him in a toothy grin, deviousness lightening her eyes. "Whatever you say Chief."

John opened his mouth to jab at her once more, but her duffle bag was flung at his face. John caught it easily, but stared shocked as Naomi ran across the crosswalk. The signal to cross flashed as Naomi made it over to the other sidewalk and bolted the rest of the way.

"Suck my ass John!" Naomi shouted back.

John, not one to waste time, quickly slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and sprinted down the crosswalk to the sidewalk. He pumped his legs faster when Naomi jumped over the hood of passing vehicle with reckless abandon and continued her sprint until she cut a corner into an alleyway.

John followed her path and gained on her. A roughish smile tugged his lips back as he gained on Naomi. Naomi laughed and tried to run faster, but John easily passed her. His longer and more built legs propelling him forward as Naomi fell behind. She cursed and ran across the street to another alleyway, taking an easier path to her car.

But John was already two steps ahead of her. Naomi stared slack jawed as John bounded over her in a single leap. She watched, flabbergasted, as John effortlessly ate up the distance with his long strides. Naomi had to think of something quick.

Her mind scurried as her legs pumped harder and faster. But John was faster and didn't slow his pace. Naomi panted and grunted, she should have known better than to race a retired UNSC veteran.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

John smiled smugly when the tired body of Naomi came jogging over to her car. John relinquished his position of resting against the side of the small vehicle to standing straight as Naomi panted and slowed to a stop. She leaned forward, her hands bracing her on her bent knees.

"You… Suck… John…" She said through pants.

John smirked. "I believe I won actually."

Naomi flipped him the bird. "Fuck… You…"

John laughed heartily and moved to the wheezing woman's side. He offered his hand, but she batted it away and tiredly walked over to her Nissan. With one huge breath she calmed down her racing heart before speaking.

"You coming or what titanosaur?" She called over her shoulder.

John shook his head at the jab and made his way over to the passenger side. Naomi climbed in and turned on the car, the engine hiccupping and grumbling to life.

Her eyes widened when her vehicle suddenly titled down to the side. She looked over to the passenger side, but fought back the laughter that wanted to bubble out of her throat. If Naomi's buck list ever had a giant man curled up with knees to his chest and head slouched forward in her itty bitty Nissan, she would cross it off immediately.

John glared at Naomi when she couldn't hold back the laughter. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the steering wheel as she laughed harder and snorted, causing her to laugh even more.

"Y-You look ridiculous!" She said through giggles.

"Just drive." John growled.

Naomi pulled out of the public parking area, chuckles still lingering on her tongue. As she turned right onto the long stretch of road, her right arm reached out and her fingers fiddled with the radio. The voices of the Maryland newscasters broadcasted out of the car's internal speakers.

 _"-his just in, a rally has formed outside of the naval space station on the coastal line of east Africa. Protesters have surrounded the entry way where Sangheili diplomats has been scheduled to exit, no aggressive acts of violence have started up yet, but he police are taking no chances and are parting away the rally in riot gear. We will keep you posted throughout the evening."_

Naomi sighed agitatedly at the news. Her eyes narrowed and her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, a look of annoyance twisting her face. "What are these idiots doing? Are they trying to ruin the peace and alliance we have now with the Sangheili?"

John turned his head to Naomi, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Are you for the Alliance then?"

Naomi relaxed her grip on the wheel and leaned back in her seat. She sat in silence for a while and mulled over John's question. She sighed quietly.

"Yes." she chose her next words carefully. "At first, like anyone else, I wasn't. It took me awhile to come around because they killed friends of mine and killed my friends' family. They killed so many people for their self-righteous Great Journey. But after hearing the Arbiter's speech a couple weeks ago and how deeply sad he was for slaughtering innocents and how he and his race were being used as pawns, it had me rethink about the Sangheili. Of course it was reinforced when he said he and the Master Chief became comrades and brothers-in-arms, that part kinda sold me."

John contemplated her answer. "Do you think the Sangheili deserve redemption from humanity?"

Naomi nodded. "Of course. I believe everyone deserves a second chance for redemption. Especially the ones who were fooled and taught to believe what they were doing was right."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

John regarded the woman driving the car. He was relieved by the woman's answer and turned his eyes back to the road.

He relaxed. His feeling about her was right.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **And that's chapter four.**

 **Please review, follow me if you liked it, and stay hungry for more~!**

 **3 ArtistofThought**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes~**

 **To put this out there this story is inspired from Razzika's My Neighbor is a Spartan, (if you haven't heard of her you should go check out her stuff, its really great) and if it sounds like I'm copying her please tell me. The only thing that sucks more than anything is someone claiming something that's not theirs.**

 **I am not fully including Halo 4 or Halo 5 into this story, this strictly diverging from Halo 3 only hinting to a few things in the current Halo games. There will also be book references so if you don't know them I'll try to give backstory without over detailing it.**

 **This is my first story so please give me criticism and feedback on the little things so I may fix them for futures chapters.**

 **Thx and I hope you enjoy!**

 _"Thoughts" "Dreams" "News" "Callers"_

"Important Ideas"

 **"Important Information"**

Chapter 5: Politics

The large phantom descended through the canopy of clouds. The dark overcast and the phantom's luminescent lights gave the purple plating a menacing edge as it descended slowly from the clouds.

The phantom's systems hummed quietly as it stopped and hovered above the naval space station, the occupants inside grew restless at the growing mob below them.

"Why do these protesters insist on, as the humans put it, rain on our parade?" A voice growled from inside the phantom.

"That brother is something I cannot answer." Another voice within the bowls of the alien spacecraft rumbled, his silver armor gleaming within ship's soft lighting. "I pray to the Gods this meeting does not turn sour."

The white armored figure huffed, his remaining mandibles clicking together. "We shall see Arbiter. Most likely it will."

The Arbiter gave his friend the tiniest of glares. The large elite turned away from the white armored one and looked out the display window. He squinted his reptilian eyes when five more protesters joined the large crowd. Thel's shoulders slumped and he sighed quietly. "By the Gods give me strength."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Admiral Hood was not happy. Not one bit.

He drummed his fingers on the desk. His grey eyes watched the news fed streaming from the holo-screen. A tight frown pursed his lips shut and his eyes narrowed.

"Any reports on the protesters turning hostile Cortana?"

A cooling blue bathed the office as Cortana appeared on the Admiral's desk. Her hip was cocked to the side and her arms crossed. Her usual coy smile was replaced with a tight frown on her digital face. "Not that I can tell yet, sir."

Hood wanted to slam his head into the desk. He's been dreading this meeting for weeks now and the adding of protesters into the mix only made it worse. "Keep me posted if anything happens. If a protester so much as _coughs_ in the Arbiter's direction I want to know about it."

"Aye, aye sir." Cortana disappeared, the room darkening once more.

The Admiral sighed and got up from his chair. He typed a few commands on the desk's touch screen before making his way toward the door. He grabbed a data-pad before leaving and scrolled through until his eyes fell onto the meeting's checklist.

This _'get together'_ was more of formalities and introductions than anything else, but Hood still had an inkling suspicion this was going to be a disaster. With three civilian diplomats, three high ranking UNSC brass, and two elite representatives Hood knew this was going to be one hell of a shit show.

His heels clicked on the smooth tile flooring, his strides brisk as he made his way to the glistening double doors of the elevator. Once arriving he called the elevator and continued scrolling through the checklist. Another pair of shoes clicking on the floor had the Admiral looking up from the data-pad, but immediately he regretted it.

A middle aged, smug, greasy haired diplomat by the name of Zachary Stewart came to stand by his side. The Admiral flared his nose and suppressed the urge to cough; the pungent cologne Stewart lathered himself in made Hood feel a bit nauseous.

Zachary flashed an arrogant smile and ran a hand back over his hair, the greasy blonde stands parting as he combed.

"Greetings Admiral. My, what a coincidence to meet you in person at the exact same elevator." Zachary purred. "Care to tell me what awaits us in our little 'get together' with the _saurians_?"

Hood repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the man's oozing egotism. "You will be debriefed when we arrive in the conference room, along with everyone else."

The sleazy diplomat's eye twitched, but his smug smile didn't falter. "Oh but where's the fun in that?"

Hood prayed for patience and for the goddamn elevator to hurry up.

"You do know Admiral if we are to discuss formalities and have a tea party at this meeting then why not just adjourn? I'm sure those _scaly barbaric simpletons_ will understand and we can all be spared of being pulled into dull banter." Stewart intoned sarcastically.

Hood turned to fully face the dodgy diplomat, his barely contained glare boring holes into the other man's eyes. "Dr. Stewart if you are proposing we cancel this important meeting because you will simply be bored then I suggest you stomach through it. Otherwise keep your insignificant thoughts to yourself."

Stewart gawked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He stared ghastly at the Admiral for a few moments more then quickly turned stone faced. The diplomat looked away as the elevator doors 'dinged' and swished open. Neither one said a word as both entered. Hood pushed the button for the sixth floor and the silver double doors closed.

The elevator climbed steadily until it reached the fourth floor and opened with a quick _'swish'_. The other diplomats stood on the other side and entered.

"Good evening Admiral." The gray haired woman said cheerfully.

Hood inclined his head forward and smiled politely. "Good evening Dr. Mabel."

"Please, call me Evelyn." The older woman smiled excitedly, the corners of eyes crinkling. "Isn't this rather exciting? Meeting two Sangheili ambassadors on Earth soil, what a day this will be."

The other diplomat, a somewhat large man with a reciting hairline, shook his head. "Yes, exciting isn't the word I would use, but I do agree with you Dr. Mabel. This will be a day to remember."

Evelyn gently patted the man's arm. "Secretary Rickman we all must push aside our hatred for the Sangheili, this is our only way to formally introduce ourselves and them to us. We must be open minded and clear headed if we are to come to terms and settle on arrangements. Whether those arrangements being now or later in the far future."

Secretary Rickman gave the woman a look. Dr. Mabel took no notice and checked through the vanilla folders packed full of documents. She rearranged a few and settled still once satisfied.

Admiral Hood decided then he liked Dr. Mabel.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Thel and Rtas stood patiently outside the conference double doors. Both elites were on edge and stood with hardly contained restlessness. The Ship Master busied himself as he brushed away at nonexistent dust and fiddled with his armor, muttering quietly to himself. Thel clasped his hands behind his back and inspected the double doors.

The white metal reflected his huge form, but his orange eyes were drawn to the doorframe and looked over to the details and careful craftsmanship in the golden frame. His black slits trailed the intricate lines that weaved and intertwined together.

The Arbiter's mandibles clicked together, a tried yawn desperate to break loose.

"Hello Arbiter, Ship Master."

Both warriors craned their necks up at the husky voice.

Thel dipped his head down, his silver helmet sparkling under the harsh lights. "Greetings Cortana."

Rtas copied the action, a closed fit over his chest. "Greetings demon's guide."

A winking light on the ceiling was the AI's only response. "Both the Admiral and the Diplomats will arrive shortly, sit tight."

The Arbiter nodded. "Thank you."

Rtas clicked his mandibles shut and stood straight, his arms crossed over his broad chest. His green eyes quickly flickered down the empty hallway. Multiple pairs of footsteps echoed, meeting their keen hearing. "They approach Arbiter."

Thel copied the Ship Master's stance, his hands coming to rest behind his back once more. Both Sangheili watched as the Admiral, Diplomats, and UNSC brass strolled over to them.

Thel heard his friend sigh. "Here begins the fun."

Thel internally groaned. "Indeed brother."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Admiral locked eyes with the tall elite, storming grey meeting fiery orange. He looked over to the other elite and gave a short nod which was returned from the Ship Master. His neck strained to meet both pairs of the reptilian eyes, the Arbiter's and the Ship Master's immeasurable heights casting a shadow on the Admiral's smaller figure.

Terrence Hood thrust his hand forward, a stern look keeping his face neutral. "Greetings Arbiter and Ship Master, welcome to Earth."

The broad elite copied the greeting and wrapped his much larger hand around his and shook. "Greetings to you Admiral and your party, thank you for welcoming us with such generosity."

The Arbiter's deep voice rumbled like thunder, his powerful presence commanding respect from everyone in the hallway. Hood turned halfway and widely gestured to the entourage behind him. "Allow me to introduce our guests that will be joining us this evening."

Hood turned to the group.

"Starting from left to right is Major General Nicolas Strauss, Vice Admiral Alexander Reaves, and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. Next to Sergeant Johnson are Secretary of Earth Defense Taylor Rickman, Director of Health and Medicine Doctor Evelyn Mabel, and Director of Natural Resources and Mining Doctor Zachary Stewart."

Dr. Mabel was the first to greet both aliens. The elderly woman flashed a warm smile, her eyes crinkling in excitement. "Hello Arbiter and Ship Master. What a pleasure and honor it is to meet you both on Earth soil."

The Arbiter bowed his head in respect. "Greetings Doctor Mabel, the honor is mine."

The doctor barely contained her squeal of delight. She quietly whispered to herself. "Such a gentleman."

Everyone else followed, greeting the elites with less enthusiasm than the doctor.

The Admiral walked forward, his hand on the golden handle of the door. He opened it and stepped back, his grey eyes meeting both the Arbiter's and the Ship Master's. "Shall we begin?"

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Arbiter sat rather uncomfortably in the tiny human chair. The silver metal groaned and squeaked with every movement he took, so he opted with sitting still. He was surprised the metal seat withstood his weight and the weight of his armor. Thel inwardly flinched when he moved and rested his large arms on the wooden table, his fingers entwined.

His mandibles clicked shut as he listened to Director Stewart. The rather pungent smelling diplomat wasted no time and got straight to the point. He ignored his party when they injected him and continued on his rant. Stubbornly he kept suggesting by drawing the borders on the space chart to reclaim his lost mines on the glassed colony planets.

The Arbiter repressed the urge to roll his eyes. The diplomat was right in his thinking, but it wouldn't be easy or even possible to reclaim all colonized planets. The New Covenant and the other factions would not agree and would fight for the resources.

Shaking his armored head, the Arbiter made his voice heard. "Director Stewart this will not be possible. If we are to come to agreements with the New Covenant and the other factions we must draw the borders equally. Otherwise your requests will be met with a heavy hammer."

The Director sneered at Thel. "I want my mines returned back to me **_saurian_**. All those resources were humanity's first before you religious gun wielding **_dolts_** took them from us! Those resources will be returned to their rightful owners."

Rtas growled at the Director. "Watch your tongue human! You will treat the Arbiter the same proper respect as your Fleet Admiral. Test my patience more and you will regret it, I can personally promise that."

Stewart glared at the Ship Master and raised his voice. "Is that a threat saurian? **_Are you threating me?_** "

Rtas hissed and snarled at the human. "You can be rest assured it is."

The Director snarled back. "How dare you, you disrespectful barbaric reptilian-"

"Enough!" The Admiral slammed his fist on the desk. He was nearing the end of his patience and hissed at the diplomat through clenched teeth. "Stewart **shut** your mouth and **sit** down."

The diplomat stared flabbergasted at the Admiral. "But Admiral-"

"Sit your ass down Director, you're embarrassing the Admiral." Sergeant Johnson growled from his seat.

Stewart looked around the table and met the glares of the rest of the party. Grumbling, he sat down and looked away from the others.

The Arbiter sighed. He wished desperately for this meeting to be over.

Thel lifted his head. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. The elderly woman, Doctor Mabel, stood from her seat. "If I may be as bold as to request that your race shares medical technologies? When the war was reaching its peak, the department of science and engineering dissected your plasma weapons. In their research the department of health and medicine has found ways to better our medical tools because of it."

She stopped briefly, letting the information seep in.

"Seeing as the war is over and we do not need to steal and dissect your tech, I believe it would be easier and beneficial if your race shared the medical technological advances with humanity."

The Arbiter thought over her request. "To be clear, you wish to have us share our technology for purely medical purposes?"

Dr. Mabel nodded. "Precisely, you're correct."

The Arbiter nodded thoughtfully. "I do not see any harm in your request. I will speak with the high council when I return to Sanghelios."

Dr. Mabel smiled warmly. "Thank you Arbiter."

Thel twisted his mandibles in the Sangheili version of a smile. "You are most welcome."

The elderly woman sat back down in her seat and flipped through one of her files.

Silence once more met the room.

The Admiral looked around the table. "Anyone else wishes to request or suggest anything from this meeting?"

Johnson spoke. "I think we're all good Lord Hood."

Admiral Hood nodded. "Then let us move on and go over customs. I'm sure we all need to be educated on the races that will be represented for the upcoming meeting between the Alliance, New Covenant, and the other factions."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Around two hours later, the meeting was adjourned.

A figure strode quickly down the hall to the lobby of naval space station. The entry doors of the large lobby swished opened and the figure walked out the doors to the awaiting car. The driver greeted the figure dressed in white and opened the vehicle's rear passenger door.

The figure quietly thanked the driver and sat down. The figure was met with another who sat within the safety of the cab. The man across from the figure nodded in greeting when the door closed. "Hello Zealous."

"Greetings Harold. How is your progress on our **Savior**?"

The dark haired man smiled excitedly. "The Master Chief is settling into his new home quickly."

"Good." A quick pause met them. "And what of the woman he is living with?"

"Ms. Harper? She's quite accommodating to the savior, but she's nothing-"

"I think she's more." The figured interjected.

"What do you mean Zealous?"

"I think she might be the One. She might be the **Vessel**."

Harold looked shocked at the figure. "Are you certain?"

"I am. She will be the **Vessel**."

Harold nodded and pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "I will keep a close eye on her for you Zealous."

"Good. We will need her soon."

"How soon Zealous?"

The figure looked at the man, a teasing light glistening the figure's eyes. "Soon."

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **The Vessel? What's that about? I guess you'll have to stay and find out~**

 ***hides behind wall* Okay before you start throwing tomatoes at me, I have a reason for my lateness! I was doing online school work then after went out to Universal for a couple of days with the handsome love of life and having a blast!**

 ***peaks out from behind wall***

 **Okay are we good? *comes out from behind wall* Okay cool.**

 **Anyway this chapter is shorter than usual. Sorry about that. I'm not normally good at political stuff so I tried.**

 **Please review, follow me if you liked it, and stay hungry for more~!**

 **WUV ~ArtistofThought**


	6. Author's Notes

I'm horribly sorry for all who have taken the time to read my story, but I'm shutting it down. I have so far been dissatisfied with how it's turning out and I'm giving it an overhaul. Don't worry though. The characters will be back, but in a much better atmosphere, setting, everything. So be on the lookout for "The Beast"! Hopefully it won't take me long to get it out and free for you to read.

Once again I thank each and every one of you who have taken such a liking to my story and I hope you will be back for its new look and better paced story. In the meantime hope you all have a happy holiday and an awesome new year!

\\(^-^)/ *huggles*

-Artsy


End file.
